Jenna The Waitress
by milify-star
Summary: Spencer meets a waitress during his lunch break and sparks fly. Spencer/OC
1. The Meeting

"Good afternoon my dear Anna, it is the first day of spring and I can feel it." Jenna Moore walked into McQueen's diner where she waitressed in pure happiness. It was just one of those days that were just undeniably incredible with no explanation. Anna Green, Jenna's best friend and coworker, just grinned. She knew she was about to hear Jenna's life story. Just as she thought, Jenna walked behind the counter in the diner and pulled her hair up into a ponytail as she spilled the details. "First, I woke up and my lights were working because the company didn't cut off my electric, then the water didn't run cold because Mike got the pipes fixed, then I went to class and my presentation went crazy good. Mr. Riley said, and I quote, 'You know, I think you're really going somewhere with this. Some of those goons in there don't care a thing about what their learning but you do, I can see it.'" Jenna gave her a pointed look.

"Well maybe you can keep some of that good joy running through this place. Nancy came by here earlier with a checklist and a work schedule acting like someone pissed in her coffee." Anna sneered at the thought of the woman, making Jenna laugh. Nancy was the evil dragon who co-owned McQueen's with her very sweet, not evil, grandparents and Anna hated her. Jenna always thought it was funny how Anna turned up with the blonde hair and blue eyes that gave her such a chaste look that completely misled people into thinking she was sweet when, in reality, she brought the fire to McQueen's.

"Stay strong Anna." Jenna laughed again before letting her work and going to the back.

"Hey Mike." She greeted the diner's famous short order cook with a kiss on the cheek. He was an older man in his mid-60's with dirty blonde hair on the parts of his head that weren't balding and wise green eyes. He was usually quiet but when he did talk he gave them the best advice.

"Good afternoon, Jenna." He didn't look up from the sandwich he was making. She wished they would hire someone else to help him out. She did what she could but she was a waitress, not a chef. She walked past him to the storage closet and turned on the light before stepping in and closing the door. She hated changing in the small closet. It was dusty, compact, and probably spider ridden. They weren't supposed to change at work but as a full time student and a part time worker; she didn't really have a lot of options. She quickly stripped and pulled on the pistachio green and white 50's styled waitressing uniform and roller skates. It was all a part of the act. McQueen's was a vintage themed diner that was uniquely colored pale green and white from the popcorn ceilings to the checkered tile floors. Jenna pulled her brown hair up into a long ponytail before lacing up her roller skates and rolling out of the closet, past Mike and back behind the counter where she grabbed her ordering pad and pen. She skated over to an elderly woman who was sitting, waiting for assistance.

"Good afternoon Ms. Joan." Jenna happily greeted the woman. She knew most of the regulars there. It was policy to introduce you and make everyone feel like it was an episode of Cheers. Taking her order and handing it to Mike, she started the cycle again.

-CM-

Spencer Reid pulled into the parking lot of McQueen's on a whim. He had only been there once before and had enjoyed the somewhat cheesy ambiance. There was mostly paperwork at the Bureau so he decided that a lunch away from the office would benefit his efficiency when he got back. He walked into the diner and immediately got the feeling he had stepped into a new time, or at least the stereotype of what a new time would be. Elvis was playing out of a jukebox, there were old pictures advertising 50 cent milkshakes and sodas on the wall, and waitresses on roller skates. One of them rolled around the corner towards him.

"I'm in love, I'm all shook up." Her voice sang along with the King of Rock's with ease. Spencer didn't know if it was the lighting or the feeling of the first day of spring but he felt something when he saw her. She was beautiful, and she was talking to him.

"Sorry, what was that?" He stammered, the heat already rising to his face.

"If you'll have a seat, I will be right with you." She smiled sweetly at him before skating away. He swallowed and went to find his seat.

CM-CM-CM

"Hey Anna," Jenna waved her over, "What do you think of that guy?" She motioned to the guy who had just walked in. Anna raised an eyebrow.

"You mean the one with the glasses and the sweater vest?" She asked a bit skeptically, "You think that guy's cute?"

"I didn't say that." Jenna laughed out of denial.

"You wouldn't ask me what I thought of him if you thought he was ugly. Which he isn't, in fact, cute is the word for it. But he's not my type and he's not yours either."

"Maybe my type isn't the right type for me." Jenna suggested as she thought back to all her old boyfriends who were mostly jocks and mostly scum. "Yeah, I definitely need a new type."

"Whatever peels your banana, Jen." Anna shrugged. Jenna chuckled and headed over to the guy who seemed to have a peculiar hold on her. She noticed he wore his watch over his sleeve as she approached.

"So you're one of the smart ones." She blurted before she could stop herself. He looked up at her with furrowed eyebrows.

"E-excuse me?" He stammered. He looked into her brown eyes and got that feeling again. She motioned to his watch with her pen.

"Wearing a watch over your sleeve is usually a tendency of gifted people. That or you're practicing European fashion." She divulged like a dork. She could never control herself in moments like that.

"Actually," He interjected into her thoughts, "It's becoming a trend in America but it's starting with women wearing watches over their sweaters." He rambled while Jenna noted that he could actually hold a conversation without her having to explain what the hell she was talking about.

"I'll remember that." She said quietly, partly about the newly learned fact and partly about the conversation thing. Little did she know, Spencer was also surprised, surprised that she didn't give him the usual glazed over look he got when he talked to, well, anyone. They sat for a moment in silence.

"I know what I want." He spoke up, making Jenna's eyes widened.

"What?" She silently noted that he was a direct one. He blushed when he realized what she thought.

"To order! I know what I want to order." He clarified quickly. She laughed at herself and scratched that last observation.

"Sorry, what would you like?" She got her pen ready. He ordered and she skated away to give the order to Mike.

"What's the news?" Anna questioned as she rang up a costumer.

"I pulled out a sociology lesson before we even said hi, but he handled it. He's actually smart." Jenna looked over at him once again.

"So he can hold a conversation. That's another point in his direction." Anna concluded before she rolled away with a receipt.

"Good Afternoon Jenna." Wendy Johnson greeted her as she walked in wearing her uniform already. Wendy was the third member of the self-proclaimed three-musketeer group at McQueen's. The three of them, Jenna, Anna, and Wendy, usually worked together and got along well. Wendy was a spunky forty five year old with fire red hair and a personality to match. She refused to wear roller skates right when she applied and went on a rant about it until she realized it wasn't actually required for the job. She still liked to think she changed that rule.

"Afternoon, Wendy." Jenna smiled at her.

"Order up, Jen!" Mike yelled and Jenna grabbed it, taking it to the guy.

"Thank you." He looked up at her.

"No problem. I'm Jenna by the way." She held out her hand to him. He quickly put down his plate and shook her hand.

"I'm, uh, Dr. Spencer Reid, or just Spencer Reid, or Reid or Spencer if you want." He stumbled over his words, making Jenna laugh lightly.

"How about I call you Doctor for now and we'll work from there?" She offered.

"That's fine." He continued to shake her hand unintentionally. She leaned in and whispered.

"I would absolutely love to shake your hand all day but I need mine back." She gently pulled her hand out of his and chuckled when he turned tomato red.

"Sorry." He apologized profusely.

"It's perfectly fine." She grinned then left him to eat.

The afternoon was flowing as usual meaning the girls had time to do nothing. McQueen's was mostly a place where people who weren't regulars came to try once or twice. It wasn't world renowned by any means. That's why they were able to subtly spy on Doctor Spencer Reid.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Wendy walked over to Jenna and Anna who were leaning on the counter. She looked into their line of sight. "Who is that kid?"

"Jenna's soon to be boyfriend." Anna filled her in. Wendy nodded in understanding while Jenna shook her head.

"I don't even know him." She tried to nip it in the bud but Wendy ignored her.

"So staring at him is appropriate?"

"Look at how fast he's reading. That's like, ten seconds a page." Anna pointed out why they were watching.

"Maybe he's just scanning." Wendy went over the options.

"He's done, go get his plate and ask him." Anna pushed Jenna, literally. Jenna calmly rolled over to him.

"Are you finished with your plate Doctor?" She asked casually. Spencer looked up at her.

"Uh, yes I am." He handed her his plate. She was about to turn and leave when she turned back.

"Can you really read that fast?" She wanted to know.

"Our subconscious' can read twenty thousand words a minute." He told her but she just looked at him until he clarified. "Yes, I can read that fast." He waited for her reaction and was surprised when she sat down across from him.

"So, what kind of doctor are you?"

"Well, I have in Mathematics, Chemistry and Engineering, as well as B.A.s in Psychology and Sociology and I'm working on a B.A. in Philosophy." He stated quickly. Jenna's eyes widened.

"How old are you?"

"I'm 26." He didn't hesitate. She nodded and noted that he was age appropriate to her 24 years.

"So you must be pure genius?"

"I have an IQ of 187 so yes." He didn't even seem fazed. He gave out this information constantly. He expected her to start asking him trivia questions but instead she laughed.

"I don't know if you know this, but that's pretty freaking awesome." She was amazed. "I mean, I thought I was something special but I only have one major."

"What is it?" He officially closed his book.

"Sociology, I go to the University right outside of Quantico." She informed him. This started a whole conversation about classes and academics.

"Yale was your safety school?!" Jenna was shocked. She put a hand over her chest. "You're killing me!" Spencer grinned and shrugged. A buzzing came from his pocket and he pulled out his phone, answering it seriously after seeing whom it was. "Reid, yeah, I'll be there in," He looked at his watch, "twenty five minutes. Okay." He hung up.

"Sounds important," Jenna decided, "I'll get your check." She stood and went to ring him up as he gathered his things. He approached her with the money and she handed him a receipt. "I hope you come back, a lot of people hate my sociology talk."

"It is quite refreshing to talk to someone outside of work who can hold a conversation once in a while." He had to admit.

"Right?" She agreed completely before letting him go. "Bye Spencer." She watched him walked out the doors.

"I hope he was worth it," Anna appeared behind her, scaring her slightly, "you just used your break on him."

"So worth it." Jenna nodded. "I wonder if he's single. I didn't see a ring."

"Well if he isn't, jump his bones." Anna bluntly agreed. "He's cute, he's smart, he's a doctor, and he's a new type."

"If he comes back, have your way with him." Wendy agreed. Jenna gave them both looks for their comments.

"Okay, I understand; but I think I'll start slow, _if_ he comes back."

Meanwhile, Spencer walked into the FBI building with his mind not on work like usual or the book he was last reading but it was on Jenna the waitress. She was pretty, intelligent, and, most of all, she intrigued him and vice versa. He liked her.


	2. The Game Plan

"So what are you going to do about the guy from yesterday?" Anna asked before taking a large bite out of her sub sandwich. It was their day off and the last place they wanted to eat was where they worked.

"His name is Spencer and I don't know." Jenna answered.

"This guy, sorry, Spencer is a nerd." Anna pointed out blatantly.

"Hey, I don't call your interests names and believe me, I could." Jenna defended the genius she was so fond of. Anna's mouth dropped open.

"Excuse me; name one of my love interests that were bad." She challenged.

"Come on Anna, his name was Levi, he wore acid was jeans and he rode a crappy ass motorcycle. I don't even need to go on." Jenna closed her argument quickly.

"He looked good in those jeans." Anna thought back to Levi the hippy.

"No one looks good acid wash jeans." Jenna shook her head.

"Anyways, Spencer is a nerd. He's a smarty-pants. He probably hasn't had a date in a while, take it slow. Use the friendly attack. Step one: Be friendly, but not too friendly."

"Step two," Jenna continued with her, "Push him to think of the possibilities."

"Then, once you've got him hook, line, and sinker, bring it home by making him ask you out." Anna raised her glass of lemonade and Jenna embraced the toast.

"Amen."

Over at the BAU, Spencer was thinking about Jenna as well. He had gotten a case and had to fly to Arizona. Somehow though, as he worked on the case, he couldn't help but continue to think about her. It was like she was tucked into the back of his mind and whenever it drifted it seemed to somehow come around to her. At first he wasn't surprised because he did, after all, have an eidetic memory. But after the first few days, he realized this was unlike him; that she was actually a pleasant memory and not just a snapshot of something.

"Reid, are you alright?" Morgan asked from across the table. The case went well and they were heading back. He noticed that Spencer was getting these faraway looks lately. Spencer looked up at him as Hotch and JJ turned to him as well, wondering if something was wrong. He shook his head.

"Yeah, everything's fine." He honestly answered. Not only was he fine, but he was feeling a little better. "Everything's great."

In fact, he didn't wait another day to have lunch at the diner. The next day he walked in and hoped she was working.

"Guess who's here?" Anna passed Jenna while she was cleaning a table.

"If it's Nancy again, I'm gonna,"

"It's Doctor Reid." Anna stopped her. "I'll finish this, you go." Jenna thanked her and went to find him.

"You're back." Jenna looked surprised as she approached Spencer with a happy smile. He had eaten elsewhere the week before so he didn't seem too eager to come back and see Jenna.

"I like the food here." He stammered adorably as he made up an excuse. She couldn't help but smile wider as she pulled out her ordering pad.

"Well, which delicious food will you have today?" She teased. He smiled lightly and ordered. He found it odd that there wasn't a strain to make conversation with this waitress. She smiled at him again and went to give the cook the order. When she brought it back, Jenna sat down across from Spencer with a sigh, leaving Spencer speechless. She saw the look on his face and started to get up.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't even ask to sit down."

"No!" Spencer held out his hand to stop her and she froze. He blushed. "Y-you can sit." Jenna sat again with a smile.

"Thanks. I'm on break right now." She explained as she pulled out a small book and a pen from her apron.

"You do crossword puzzles?" Spencer observed.

"Yeah, but I can never finish one." Jenna mumbled. She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "Maybe you can help me out now since you are the smartest person I know." She got to work while Spencer went back to reading. After a few seconds, however, he looked up.

"I'm the smartest person you know?" He stammered. She smiled up at him.

"Absolutely." She looked back at the small book in her hands and went back to work. They sat in that booth for a while. Jenna was working on the same crossword puzzle while Spencer was working on the same page of his book. It wasn't because his subconscious had suddenly shut down and he couldn't read his usual 20,000 words a minute or that he wasn't interested in it, it was that he couldn't stop stealing glances at Jenna from across the table. He decided that he loved studying her more than his book. The way her soft brown hair managed to escape her high ponytail one strand at a time and the way she looked so very gentle. The way he didn't expect anything from her and she, in return, didn't expect anything from him except the occasional crossword hint.

"38 across, three letters, babysitter's handful, what the hell is that supposed to be?" Jenna expressed her frustrated thoughts out loud. It was on this Thursday afternoon in McQueen's Diner as Jenna Moore pined over 38 across that Spencer Reid felt something between himself and the waitress, something good.

"Can I get a hint Spencer?" She asked him, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Uh, it's imp." He figured out the word that she had been thinking about for ten minutes. She would have scolded him on giving her the answer and not letting her figure it out, but she was sure that she wouldn't have anyway.

"Imp?" She asked uncertainly.

"An imp is a mythological being similar to a fairy or demon, frequently described in folklore and superstition. They are often portrayed as small and not very attractive creatures. Their behavior is described as being wild and uncontrollable. Since their time they have become more overlooked as not many people actually know what they are." He went into 'genius mode'. She raised her eyebrows.

"Huh, I would've never known. Then again you did say not many people actually know what they are." She quoted him as she wrote down the answer. That was something he liked about her. She listened when he talked. "You know what Spencer?"

"Hmm?" He replied as he sipped his coffee.

"I like having you around." She blushed some, a result from saying her feelings out loud. He blushed too, not just from the compliment, but from surprise. Jenna liked him too.

"Thank you, I like being here."

"Good." She nodded then looked at her watch. "Oh shit, my break is passed over." She quickly shoved the crossword book in her apron and stood up. "Thanks for letting me spend my break with you." She smiled once more then went back to work. He watched her skate away in disappointment and, strangely enough, a bit of satisfaction. He couldn't think of a better lunch he had had before. He put on his satchel and stood, heading towards the register. Jenna was just skating in with an order. She handed Mike the order then turned to him, taking his ticket.

"I will have out of here in a jiffy." She assured.

"Take your time." Spencer blurted. Jenna smirked to herself. He liked her too. She handed him his receipt and he was about to go when she called him back.

"Spencer, don't be a stranger alright?" She wanted him to keep coming back. He nodded.

"I won't."

Spencer came back from lunch later than usual with a goofy grin on his face and his book marked in the same place it had been when he had left. Derek definitely noticed that.

"Why are you so happy?" Derek asked Spencer by the coffee pots.

"I just had a really good lunch." Spencer shrugged it off. Derek wanted to pressure the truth out of him but they had to get back to work.

"Alright." Derek shrugged, clearly not letting this be the end of this.


	3. Hanging Out

"So you have to _go_ _to_ your work?" Jenna asked after Spencer explained his job to her over her break. He had been coming to McQueen's on his lunch break every chance he could, letting Jenna spend more time with him then she had imagined. It was April now, meaning rain showers every other day and today was no exception. McQueen's was unusually quiet and empty except for the few regulars who refused to break their routines. Anna was in class, Wendy had the day off, and the only one working was Marlene who seemed to be doing a fine job on her own with the five costumers in the place who hadn't ordered anything in the last twenty minutes. That gave Jenna and Spencer the chance to sit across from each other in a booth next to the window.

"That's how it is usually." He nodded before sipping his coffee.

"Well that must be fun." She loved traveling to new places and this sounded like a dream. You know, besides the whole murder thing.

"Well, sometimes it intervenes with your life." He looked at the down side of his job. "There's no time for anything and things get dangerous." He thought about you Hotch and how he lost his wife.

"My dad was a police officer." Jenna shared, "He was like, the best police officer our county had ever seen." Spencer watched as her eyes lit up at the talk of her father. She looked deep in her thoughts before shaking her head, remembering she was in the middle of a conversation. "The point is that he was gone a lot. I just reminded myself that he was out saving the world." She shrugged.

"That's one way of thinking about it." Spencer nodded. They sat quietly for a while. Jenna looked out the window at the rain while Spencer looked down at the book he was reading. He read about half of the page before he begun the ritual of stealing glances at Jenna secretly. She looked so thoughtful at the moment. Suddenly she turned to him as if she was going to say something while he was in mid glance.

"What?" She chuckled nervously, immediately smoothing her ponytail with her hands.

"Um, it's n-nothing." He stammered. She just shook her head and laughed.

"Alright well I was just thinking that we should hang out sometime, outside of here." Jenna sincerely suggested. It wasn't a move she made because of her 'plan'; it was a move she made because she realized she had never spoken of her father with anyone besides Anna before and she was okay that it was Spencer she told it to. He hesitated to confirm or deny so she helped his decision. "You know, as friends." Spencer finally nodded.

"Uh, yeah, we could." He was a tad nervous. He didn't usually 'go out' with friends. Sure he had Morgan, Emily, JJ, Garcia, and sometimes Hotch and Rossi but he didn't really have actual friends he went out with. Plus, this wasn't just a friend, this was Jenna and he liked her.

"Good. Here," She grabbed a napkin and her pen and began to scribble on it, "This is my number." She handed the napkin to him. He looked at it for a moment. He didn't even have to ask for her number or win her over with his only way to pick up girls, magic. She just gave it to him. "Call me on Saturday, if you're free, and give me a day."

Reid pressed the down button on the elevator after the meeting he had at the Bureau.

"Alright sugar, take care." Spencer heard from behind him. He saw Morgan concluding yet another flirt session with one of their coworkers. They both stepped into the elevator as it opened. When the door closed, Spencer turned to him; he just had to ask.

"How do you do it? How do you manage to be able to pick up any girl?" He was on the edge of frustration when he tried to think of something to do with Jenna, his friend, and Morgan picked up women he barely knew. Morgan smiled smugly and shrugged.

"What can I say? Women love me." He tugged at his jacket cockily. Spencer sighed and put some files into his satchel. "Look Reid," Morgan turned to him now, "I just know what most women like. If they like to talk, I talk. If they like to be heard, I listen. If they like to spend time with me; I take them to a park or something. I just feel out the situation." The elevator opened on the ground floor and Morgan got out. "Night Reid."

"Night." He slowly walked towards his car. Jenna wanted to hang out. He knew a few parks. Morgan finally gave him usable advice. He pulled out his phone and dialed the newest programmed number.

Jenna tossed her bags on her couch as she walked into her apartment. It had been another long day in her required science course. She didn't hate science but it was definitely not the most fun or easiest class she had and the fact that it was mandatory wasn't helpful. As she kicked off her shoes, her phone began to ring. She stumbled over and picked it up before heading to the kitchen to make something to eat.

"Hello?"

"_Jenna? It's, it's Spencer… Reid. Doctor Spencer Reid." _Jenna smiled at the awkwardness that was always present with him.

"I know who you are Spencer. You're the only Spencer I know. Have you finally picked a place?"

"_Yes, um, you said anything right?" _

"Yes." She was curious now.

"_Okay, well, this may sound plain but there's a park near my apartment, on Gardner and Pickett. I was just thinking because it's supposed to be a nice day tomorrow and I'm not working and you aren't either. Are you?"_

"No." She said quickly. "That's twenty minutes, give or take, from my apartment building. But my car's in the shop so probably longer if I walk." She thought about transportation.

"_I can pick you up, if you want." _

"But that's so out the way and Lennox apartments has horrible parking and I'm,"

"_It's not a problem." _

"Are you sure?"

"_Yeah."_

"Okay, so tomorrow then?"

"_Sure. I'll see you then." _They both hung up, each giddy with excitement.

Jenna's head shot up from its resting spot on her sociology textbook as a knock erupted from her door. The page that had become stuck peeled off of her face slowly as she came to. She had fallen asleep at the small round table they used for everything. When the knock came again, she rubbed her face and groaned then headed for the door.

"What?" She opened the door and saw a fully dressed, fully awake Spencer Reid. She looked at him then down at her pajamas then back up at him. "Spencer, I wasn't expecting you this early." She glanced at the clock behind her and saw that it was ten thirty or so. "Well, it's not that early but still."

"Sorry, I should've called." He moved like he was going to leave but she held out her hand to stop him.

"No, come in. I'll get dressed real quick." She stepped aside and let him in. "I know it's a wreck in here but I wasn't expecting you to be spending this much time in here. You remember Anna, the blonde waitress?" Spencer nodded. "She's my roommate so some of this stuff; particularly the weird stuff, is probably hers, hopefully." There was a pause before she turned and went down a hall that had three doors in it, one on the end, two on the sides. Jenna walked into the last one then shut the door behind her. Spencer looked around. There wasn't a lot in the living area. There was a couch and a rug and two chairs, a table next to the door for keys, two windows against the far wall with a faux plant between them, and a small table in front of the window closest to the kitchen with books on it. There were books and CDs surrounding a TV, a blanket on the couch and a few decorative items and trinkets here and there but, not much else. Spencer wasn't sure whether to sit or not so he just stood. Jenna's door finally opened ten minutes later and she walked out fully clothed in a floral skirt with a sleeveless navy button down tucked into it, making him feel less overdressed in his khakis and sweater vest.

"Sorry." She apologized as she pulled her mahogany hair into a ponytail. Spencer shook his head.

"No, it's fine. I should've called." He repeated.

"Shall we go then?" Jenna grabbed her bag and Spencer nodded then opened the door for her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"How about here?" Jenna pointed to a spot in the grass under a tree. She sat down then breathed deeply and nodded. "Yeah, here is good." Spencer grinned and sat.

"Good choice. The shade blocks the UV rays. You know, a lot of people think that getting too much sun is the only issue but if you don't get enough, it can result in low vitamin D deficiency, not to mention the psychological effects like depression and fatigue." Spencer nodded and stretched out his legs while Jenna just laughed.

"Good to know." She laid back and closed her eyes. Spencer followed suit and lay beside her. He tried to recall some of the things he had heard about striking up a conversation when he heard a soft chuckle from beside him. He turned and saw Jenna shaking her head at him.

"What?" He asked concerned.

"You think too much." She blurted. Spencer looked embarrassed.

"Oh, uh, sorry?" He didn't know what to say. There was a pause before she sat up on her side.

"Alright, close your eyes."

"What?" Spencer's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Close your eyes." She ordered him again. When he hesitated, she sighed. "I won't run off with your money, I swear." He finally closed his eyes, still uncertain.

"Okay now what?" Jenna leaned over him and gently placed her hands on each side of his face before slightly messaging his temples. It felt surprisingly good.

"Breathe deeply," Her voice was softer now, "Clear your mind." He did as she said. His frantic thoughts slowly began to fade as he continued. When he finally opened his eyes, her smiling face was looking down at him.

"It worked." He sounded amazed.

"Good, now we can relax." She lay back down. "What's your favorite color?"

"I don't really have one." He stated calmly, surprising himself at his cool retort.

"Fair enough I guess. Now you ask me a question." She insisted. Spencer thought for a moment.

"What do you plan to do after college?" He thought about what regular college students thought about, did, studied, etc. just because he never got to be one.

"I want to do primarily research. I've done a few internships here and there and I work closely with my professor so my resume isn't the problem. I just have to decide where I want to study." She explained. "Okay, my turn again, what is your favorite book?"

This went on for the time being. They asked each other questions and talked without hesitation. Neither realizing how close they were getting in one afternoon.

"Are you kidding? You've never seen Forest Gump?" Jenna was astounded.

"Never," Spencer shook his head, "But I've heard about it." Jenna looked at him in disbelief.

"I've never even heard of anyone not seeing that movie. You sir have been severely deprived of good cinema." She shook her head and Spencer just shrugged.

"I've never watched a lot of TV or movies." He confessed.

"Except Star Trek and Doctor Who." She laughed, causing him to laugh too.

"Hey, those are classics. Speaking of movies, have you seen Clockwork Orange?" He thought back to the joke that everyone but him seemed to get on the plane before. Jenna shook her head.

"No but I heard it's pretty twisted." She suddenly reached for his wrist bringing it up so she could see his watch. "I guess I should go try and write this sociology paper. I have to come up with a topic and I have yet to do so." They both stood and brushed themselves off.

"I have a great book at my place. It helped me a lot when I was in school." He offered.

"Doctor Reid, are you using this as a ploy to get me to your apartment?" She asked playfully, heading to his car as she did. He just smirked. He noticed that she liked to joke a lot and it was really rubbing off on him.

"Yes and it seems to be working."

"Wow." Jenna looked around Spencer's apartment. Converted library was more like it. There were books literally everywhere. Even the place where his TV sat was a bookshelf. She wanted to ask him so many things but all that came out was, "How? How do you have this many books in one place? It's like I'm seeing it and I still don't believe it."

"It takes years of collecting."

"I'll bet." She nodded and started walking around.

"I'll go get that book." He dropped his satchel on the couch and headed to a room in the back. She read some of the book covers and found books on every subject in every language she could ever think of and more. She strolled through the living room, skimming the books with her finger tips before stepping into the kitchen. She was hoping for some fruit at least but all she found was a coffee pot, jars for sugar and creamer, a microwave, and the kitchen sink of course. The cabinets were practically bare. She opened the fridge.

"Not even baking soda, what the hell?" She asked herself. Spencer came in with a book just as she shut the door. "Do you starve or something?" She walked to him and poked his ribs to prove her point.

"Stop." He swatted her hands. "I just eat at my office a lot."

"Uh huh." She sounded disbelieving as she took the book. "Is this it?"

"Yeah, some of it is highlighted from when I used it." He opened a page where there was highlighting everywhere.

"I'm such a horrible student compared to this." She shut the book. "Now, I have to go unfortunately." She headed towards the door and Spencer grabbed his satchel again.

"I'll take you again. I think you're just using me for my services." He prided himself in making her laugh once more as they left.

"Absolutely Doctor Reid."

Anna and Jenna were working on their final papers. Jenna was finally making progress with the book Spencer lent her. She stood and took a break. She thought about hanging out with Spencer the other day.

"Anna."

"Yeah?" Her friend didn't look up from her paper.

"You know the plan?" Jenna asked her.

"You mean the Spencer plan? Yeah, what about it?"

"I don't think there's a plan anymore." She shook her head. She wasn't in complete control of how quickly she had taken a liking to the man. Anna looked up at her with raised eyebrows.

"No plan?"

"No plan."


	4. Groceries

Jenna and Spencer began spending an incredible amount of time together. Things that they normally did alone, they were now doing with each other. On this particular day, they were grocery shopping.

"I don't understand how you can live without food in your house." Jenna observed an apple as she expressed her wonder to Spencer who stood dutifully by the shopping cart.

"I'm not home enough to keep things in my house." He shrugged.

"That's why they invented ice boxes, not to mention the astronomical staying power of the college treasure, Roman noodles." She tied up the produce bag and put it in the cart.

"Astronomical?" Spencer mused about her strange word choice. She gasped mockingly and placed a hand on her chest.

"You noticed my word choices?" She chuckled before answering seriously. "It's my word of the day. I'm trying to broaden my vocabulary in order to keep up with the big boys like you and maybe finish a crossword." They started strolling in search of something else they might have wanted.

"I don't use words like that." Spencer denied.

"Right, because yesterday when you said 'It's a matter of probabilistic inquiries' yesterday we were all thinking how simple minded you sounded." She gave him a look and he only shook his head.

"What else are we getting? I told you to make a list."

"And I said that I don't need a list. It's all up here." She tapped her temple.

"Yeah, right Jenna. You can't even remember to put both of your contacts in sometimes." He nearly chuckled at the day Jenna took his order with one eye closed.

"Hey! That was one time and I was in a rush." She cleared up.

"I can't see how you didn't notice." Spencer stopped and picked up a box that was being displayed. Jenna stopped to look over his shoulder at it.

"Animal Crackers?" She was confused for moment.

"This was the one thing my mom let me have that didn't ruin the nutritional value of my diet." He thought back to his childhood as he looked at the red box with zoo animals on the front. Jenna saw the spaced out look on his face and gently took the box from him then dropping it in the basket with a smile.

"Well since you don't eat anything but take out, I'm thinking they could do you some good." She took Spencer's place and started pushing the cart slowly. "Go mom!"

They finished shopping after another thirty minutes that consisted of getting things that never go bad, rarely go bad, or things that any human being needed in their house. When they got back to his place and put everything in its place Spencer looked around in awe.

"I didn't know my refrigerator could hold this much food." He looked in his previously bare but now plentiful fridge.

"Crazy the things you discover when you actually care about your eating habits." Jenna put the last jar of peanut butter in the cabinet, ending their shopping expedition completely.

"Jen, you act like I'm killing myself via food." He surprised himself and Jenna at the shortening of her name.

"Jen?" She asked as she thought about it. She started nodding slowly. "Okay, I like it."

Meanwhile…

"I don't get it." Morgan shook his head as he sat at his desk trying to finish up a little paperwork along with Emily. Usually Reid was there when they came together to finish paperwork but he wasn't and he didn't pick up his phone when they called.

"Don't get what?" Emily asked in a distracted mumble.

"Have you noticed Reid lately?" He asked her. Emily stopped and thought.

"Yeah, he's happier or something." She shrugged then got back to work, but Morgan wasn't able to stop thinking about this.

"He's not here doing paperwork like usual, he's not answering his phone, he eats lunch alone and uses the full time now, and he looks relaxed. That's not normal." He thought hard about what was going on.

"Why can't you just let the poor kid have a break? Maybe there's some convention coming to town or something that he's excited for." Emily dismissed the thought and Morgan shrugged.

"I guess so." He wouldn't except that answer though, and he was determined to know exactly what was making Reid act unlike himself.

Back at Spencer's…

"Spencer, why do you have so many books? It's like a library in here." Jenna looked at his book collection again. She couldn't help but ask questions every time she was there.

"I just like to read." Spencer shrugged, making Jenna laugh.

"I would've never guessed." She responded sarcastically before picking up a book in French. "You read French?" Spencer nodded.

"And Latin, German, and Spanish." He added to Jenna's mental record of him unknowingly. She just shook her head.

"You are too smart for my blood." She sat the book back down and continued to scan over everything.

"You're smart too." Spencer insisted. Jenna nodded.

"I know I'm smart but I'm not 'Spencer Reid smart'." She picked up another book and flipped through it. Spencer couldn't help but watch as she looked through his book collection. Morgan always questioned why he was never interested in the majority of the women that they met and, though he felt they were out of his league sometimes, usually the women didn't have much substance. They couldn't hold a conversation or were too superficial to get past his 'geeky' appearance. But Jenna was smart, funny, and as far as he could tell, she embraced his 'geek-ness' completely. He was beginning to think about his feelings for her and how much he liked her.


	5. Pancakes

"You're turning my dear sweet Jenna into a trekker. Good for you." Anna laughed with Jenna and Spencer for a bit while she stopped at their table. It had been about two months sincer Spencer had been consistently coming to lunch at McQueen's Diner. He had become a highlight of their day now that he was no longer nervous around any of them. Well, as his feelings for Jenna became more prominent, he would still find himself nervous at times with her. Anna went back to work leaving the two to talk about their future engagements.

"Because you're introducing me to every episode of Star Trek in the first season tonight," Jenna began, "I think I will hoard as much theater candy as I can carry to help ease the pain." She chuckled at the face Spencer made at the insult to one of the only TV shows he liked.

"That show is scientifically accurate for the most part. Who knows, maybe you'll learn something." He shrugged.

"Right Spencer, because when I'm in space and need to know how to guide the USS Enterprise to safety while under attack of other space beings, I will thank my lucky stars for having a friend like you." She stood, Spencer following her lead.

"Just wait, you'll learn to appreciate the wonderful works of Captain Kirk." Spencer thought back to the times he watched Star Trek episodes.

"Alright, I have to work, see you later." She gave him a departing hug.

"See you later." He then left the Diner and went back to work.

He walked into the meeting with his team after a Garcia, which meant he was last, a complete contrast of his usual behavior. That was just another action Morgan mentally docked.

"Where were you at?" Morgan asked Spencer suspicously. Spencer shrugged.

"Just lunch, there was more traffic than usual." He sat in his chair and picked up a file.

"Traffic?" Morgan asked only to be rewarded by a 'really?' look from Emily and an eyebrow raise from Hotch. Spencer looked up and nodded.

"Traffic." He confirmed before they began the details of the case. There was a serial killer in Massachusetts who was working fast, meaning that they would have to work faster.

"Wheels up in 30." Hotch informed the team before exciting. Spencer sighed and took out his phone.

"What are you doing?" Morgan asked him, looking over Spencer's shoulder. Spencer shut his phone quickly and gave Morgan a curious look.

"I was going to make a call. Are you alright? You seem really apprehensive lately." Spencer didn't wait for Morgan's response before exiting the room and heading towards the locker room where they kept their go bags. He dialed Jenna's number as he went.

"_This is McQueen's Diner, how may I help you?"_ Her voice chirped from the other end, sending a delightful surge of excitement through him that was immediately followed by the guilt of canceling plans.

"Hey Jen, it's Spencer." He walked into the locker room where a few other guys were changing.

"_Oh, hey!"_

"I know we had the marathon tonight but I have to leave for work." He braced himself for scolding that he observed Hotch get from his ex-wife.

"_Aw man, I bought Star Trek pajamas and everything. Well, I guess we'll have to take a rain check." _She sighed. The lack of anger shocked him but ultimately made him feel guiltier.

"I'm really sorry for this." He apologized again as he opened his locker and finally noticed a bulky man a few lockers down from him who was on his phone as well. Spencer heard a small laugh from the other end of the line, bringing him back to the conversation.

"_It's fine. You can't be Clark Kent all the time, Superman. You have a job to do." _She used the same analogy he remembered her using for her dad. _"When do you leave?" _

"Um, thirty minutes." He checked his watch for affirmation.

"_Wow, they barely give you a heads up huh? Well, stay safe. You're my favorite costumer." _She teased, making him feel a little better.

"Again, I'm really sorry." He apologized again.

"_I said it was fine. But, if you don't stay safe, I will hold this against you. You'll have to stay safe in order to be forgiven."_

"Okay." He grinned at her condition.

"_Say it." _She commanded.

"Say what?" Spencer furrowed his eyebrows.

"_Say, 'I promise to stay safe in order to be forgiven'." _He looked around and saw only the man on his phone in the vicinity.

"I promise to stay safe in order to be forgiven." Spencer mumbled. The bulky man chuckled, obviously overhearing him.

"_Thank you. TTYL!" _

"TTYL?" He didn't know the abbreviations that everyone else seemed to be using.

"_Talk to you later Spencer." _ She laughed again before they hung up and Spencer grabbed his bag.

"Women." The bulky man shook his head. "I totally understand man. My girl calls me at least once every day at work." He raised his phone insinuating it was her that he was texting at that moment.

"Yeah, she's just worried." Spencer closed his locker and both of the men headed for the door.

"Brian Maroni." The man held out his hand towards Spencer. Nobody ever talked to him the locker room outside of his team unless they had to.

"Spencer Reid." Spencer shook his hand. So far Jenna was making his life a little bit better every day.

"Later kid." Brian patted Spencer on his back as they exited the locker room at the same time.

"Later." Spencer turned to head towards the jet when he almost ran into Morgan who had seen the interaction.

"You're chill with Big Brian now?" He asked him. Spencer nodded.

"Yeah, he's a good guy." He walked past Morgan who was now determined to find out what was going on.

!

"_I hate presenting in front of my class." _Jenna was trying to take Spencer's mind off of his case when she called him early in the morning after he first got in Massachusetts. So far this killer was psychopathic and gruesome. He felt better hearing about not so serious topics instead of thinking of the pictures of mutilated women. Ever sense that day at the park, Jenna could easily clear his mind.

"Did you practice?" Spencer walked into their work area at the local police station before everyone but Hotch.

"_Yeah, but it was only in the mirror. Anna has been super busy with her math degree so I can't get a real audience reaction out of her, and you're off doing heroic things."_

"You can do it now." Spencer suggested as he sat down with his coffee cup.

"Good morning Reid." Hotch greeted him.

"Morning Hotch." He said a little more chipper than he should have.

"_I think I just have a bit of stage fright. Who's Hotch?" _She questioned his unrelated greeting.

"My boss." He answered, earning a questionable look from Hotch. "I have to get back to work but I'm sure you'll do great. Good luck."

"_Good luck to you too. Have a nice day, darling." _She mocked an old fashioned tone of voice.

"You too." They hung up and Spencer felt ready to work. He began looking for a pattern with fresh eyes.

"Who was that?" Hotch asked, still looking at the bulletin board.

"My friend, they were wondering why I called them Hotch so I told them I was talking to my boss." He said distractedly as he picked up on something. Hotch was wondering if this was what Morgan was constantly trying to figure out as Spencer pointed something out. "Hotch, look at this."

!

Spencer looked around the jet. It was at least midnight and they had just gotten off the case. It took about a week but they figured out. Everyone but Hotch was sleeping but he was just finishing up some paperwork so when his phone buzzed he answered it quietly.

"Hello?" He whispered.

"_Hello?"_ A feminine voice whispered back.

"Jenna?"

"_Yes. Why are we whispering?"_ She asked. Spencer couldn't help but grin at her antics.

"Well I'm whispering because we are heading back and most of the team is sleeping. Why are you whispering?"

"_Oh."_ She responded in her normal voice. _"I was only whispering because you were. So, what's up?"_

"I just got off the case and right now I'm playing internet checkers." He looked as the screen congratulated him on another win.

"_The case was that bad huh?"_ She knew him too well. He only played checkers when he wanted a victory.

"Yeah, I needed a few wins tonight." He admitted as he started a new game as the red checker. He looked over at Hotch who closed one folder and began on another. The more deaths there were, the more paperwork there was. Spencer tried to help him but Hotch just told him to rest. "The unsub stole newborns and killed mothers for a living."

"_Oh gosh, tell me no more. It sounds too gruesome."_ She stopped him and he could only imagine her putting her hands over her ears and shaking her head like he wanted to do sometimes.

"It was gruesome." He confirmed as Hotch suddenly looked over at him curiously before going back to work."

"_I wish I could make you feel better, Spence. Oh!"_ She gasped as if she had the best idea ever thought up_. "Do you work tomorrow?"_

"No." He wondered where she was going with this.

"_Good."_

"What are you going to do?" He asked. Now he was the suspicious one.

"_All you need to know is that you have a ride when you get back. Wait, when do you get back? Where are you coming in?"_

"You're going to come here at five AM?" He was not convinced.

"_You bet your bottom dollar I will."_ She sounded excited for it being so late.

"Why are you up anyway?" He finally asked, wondering why he hadn't before.

"_I'm studying for my class. I'm always studying for my class."_

"It's not good to cram your brain like that." He was about to go into detail when she laughed.

"_I'm not cramming; I'm wasting time. I can't sleep because of you! You're really easy to worry about." _

"Oh." He didn't really know what to say. She was worried about him?

"_Well, I have to go and catch some Z's because tomorrow I am your chauffer."_

"Alright."

"_Good night dear."_ She said sweetly like she was beginning to do regularly in their talks.

"Goodnight." He hung up and went back to his game.

"Who was that?" Hotch asked without looking up.

"Jenna, she calls me sometimes."

"Are you dating her?" He slyly tried to get answer for his underlying curiosity. Spencer would have blushed if he wasn't thinking in his subconscious how he wanted that to be true.

"Uh, no, I met her at McQueen's. She's a waitress."

"Oh," Hotch nodded. "Do you tell her about cases?" He wanted to know if someone knew inside information but Spencer shook his head.

"No. She only asks about me and refuses to hear about the case." He assured. "It's almost strange seeing someone so happy all the time when we see so much bad." He marveled. Hotch thought back to when he used to think that exact same thing about Haley, which led him to his conclusion.

"You like her more than you think Reid."

!

It was pouring down rain as they entered their area of Virginia around 4 A.M. and everyone was up and ready to land in an hour. Hotch said nothing about Jenna though Spencer knew he wouldn't have.

**Meanwhile…**

"Holy," Anna began as she looked outside.

"Don't say it." Jenna interjected quickly. They were both awakened by the sound of rain pounding on the roof.

"Why is it raining so hard?" Anna groaned into a pillow before gaining the strength to roll off of the couch.

"You don't have to get up Anna. It's 4:15 A.M." Jenna poured sugar into a coffee thermos before slowly pouring coffee over it. She was finishing up preparing for Spencer's return. Anna walked through the living room to the kitchen where Jenna was.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked as she leaned against the counter.

"Doing what?" Jenna put the lid on the thermos and went to grab her yellow rain poncho that could easily be a reflector as well with its bright yellow color and black buttons. She slid on her matching galoshes.

"Making coffee at four in the morning?" Anna yawned at the very mention of the time.

"Because I like this one which is obvious because I'm wearing shorts in the rain. Not to mention the simple answer, because I want to." She grabbed the thermos and headed to the door.

"Be careful," Anna yawned. "That's my best thermos." Jenna rolled her eyes as she exited the apartment and headed to the private airport.

!

The team entered Quantico in a timely fashion.

"A good way to begin the day, rain." Emily sarcastically praised the weather as she packed up her carry on.

"Well, depending on the emotions that rain triggers for a certain person, it can determine how their day will be until another action triggers a new emotion." Spencer imposed. The team looked at each other before Emily shook her head.

"It's too early." Everyone agreed as they got the signal to sit before landing.

!

"Go home and get some rest." Hotch ordered before heading to his office.

"Don't have to tell me twice." Derek grinned before heading to the doors with the team at his heels. Spencer dug his phone out of his pocket as the others talked about what they were going to do with their time of.

"Who are you calling?" JJ called him out. The team looked at him, especially suspicious Morgan.

"I didn't drive here last week." He informed them.

"I've got to get some sleep." Rossi used that as a goodbye before he left, leaving Morgan, JJ, Emily, and Garcia to talk beside Spencer. Spencer was about to call Jenna when he got a text.

'_I am waiting Doctor Reid.'_

Spencer could almost hear the mysterious voice she would use to say those words. He looked through the doors and, sure enough, parked across the street was a dated grey Volkswagen. If it wasn't for the pink license plates, he would have been distrustful.

"Uh, my ride is here guys." He addressed the group that was discussing going out for dinner that evening.

"Alright," JJ acknowledged him first, "Are you coming to dinner?" They all waited for his answer but he shrugged. He didn't know exactly what Jenna's premade plans were.

"I don't know yet. I'll let you know." With that he hurried outside and down the stairs. His being without an umbrella left him damp as he approached the car. He saw Jenna spot him and she immediately opened the door and got out.

"Spence, I missed you." She hugged him. He hugged her back though he was a bit stunned.

!

"Who is that?" Morgan asked from inside the bureau. Everyone looked to see the young woman hugging their geeky Reid. She was hard to miss with her highlighter yellow rain garb.

"I don't know." Emily was shocked. Morgan had a right to be suspicious after all.

"Where are her pants?" JJ asked randomly, drawing attention to her bare legs. As if they heard them, the girl pulled back from Spencer and pulled her poncho up some to reveal jean cut offs.

!

"I even wore my best water proof pants to pick you up." She laughed at herself as they moved to get in the car. She shook out her hair. "Okay, first we need music." She turned on the radio then looked at Spencer. "Next we need pancakes, because pancakes are awesome." She handed him the coffee thermos which he eagerly drank from.

"Sure thing." Spencer only agreed. She started down the road as an eighties song came on the radio. She tapped the steering wheel to the beat before she started singing.

"Josie's on a vacation far away, come around and talk it over." Spencer looked at her damp form singing with the radio and couldn't help but think she was beautiful at five in the morning. They passed McQueen's and Spencer furrowed his eyebrows.

"We aren't going to McQueen's?"

"No, we're trying to get away from it all." She said like it was obvious.

"Oh." He adjusted his glasses, making Jenna laughed. "What?"

"You're adorable with your little glasses." She reached over and attempted to adjust them but Spencer smacked her hand away.

"Thanks. If only the kids from school thought so." He adjusted his glasses again. Jenna sat back and looked at him when she stopped at a light.

"Well forget about them because they don't matter." They grinned at each other before the light turned green and Spencer took out his satchel to catch up on some work.

"I should warn you that work paraphernalia is not permitted." She forewarned him. He sighed.

"Fine. I can't work, so what can I do?" He placed his satchel in her back seat. She shrugged.

"Just wait to be wined and dined."

!

"Oh my goodness." Spencer was in heaven as he took his first bite of the best pancake he had ever tasted.

"Right?" Jenna prided herself in satisfying yet another taste bud with pancakes from the lesser known "Elliott's" of the local Quantico area. It wasn't very popular but as long as there were construction workers, there was business. Spencer ate through his first batch but agreed to share another stack with Jenna.

"So, what's after this Jen?" He asked excitedly.

"Well, believe it or not, nothing. This is as far as I got. Plus I was thinking I could put you to sleep once you were full of pancake." She grinned. He nodded as four stacked pancakes were sat in front of them.

"That's fine with me."

!

"I've never eaten so much." Spencer moaned in half pleasure, half regret for not stopping the flow of pancakes as he and Jenna entered his apartment.

"It takes practice of self-control to not die a heavenly death at that place." Jenna shook her head at the thought and followed him inside. They both fell onto the couch, fully content.

"I'm so tired now." Spencer yawned. Jenna nodded.

"I second that." She slowly pulled off her galoshes at the door and put her rain coat on his coat rack. She turned and saw he had already dozed off. She gently sat on the couch and curled up beside him. "You don't mind do you, Spence?" She asked him quietly. "I didn't think so." She concluded when he didn't respond with anything except deeper breathing.


	6. Pancakes II

Spencer woke up to the strong sound of rain pounding against his windows. He felt warm and it took him a moment to figure out why. He looked down and was pleased to see Jenna curled up at his side and that his arm had somehow managed to wrap itself around her. She looked so peaceful when she slept. Her hair was piled gently behind her shoulders and she was hugging him in her sleep. He reached up and moved an errand lock of hair gently behind her ear, causing her faces to scrunch up slightly like she was confused.

"Mmm." She inhaled deeply and shifted, snuggling deeper into his chest. At that moment, Spencer instantly knew that Hotch had been right. He did like her much more than he had first thought. And from the looks of it, she liked him too. That's why she wanted to be with him wasn't it? And why she was laying on him at that moment? She shifted a little more before she began to wake up. Her eyes fluttered open slowly and she inhaled deeply. Finally, realizing where she was, she looked up and saw Spencer looking down at her.

"Spence?" She called him sleepily. He loved the way she said his name, no matter what it sounded like, as long as it was from her.

"Hmm?" He didn't want to wake her up too abruptly.

"You are really, really warm." She breathed.

"Thank you?" He didn't really know what to say as she started to sit up. Jenna stretched and looked over at Spencer with a smile. She obviously didn't mind their position at all, even when Spencer's arm fell from her shoulders to her waist as she stretched.

"Hey." He smiled at her, silently hoping she wouldn't make him move his arm from around her.

"Hi." She smiled back then looked past him through the window.

"Well, it's still raining outside."

"I think it's going to rain until tonight. " He informed her of the weather report he had heard the night before as she got up and went to the window to look out at the soaking city. She looked like she was going to say something but then hesitated.

"Can I," She began but shook her head, "Never mind."

"No, tell me." Spencer turned to her expectantly. She shook her head.

"It's fine." She waved it off and went back to sit next to him.

"Jen, I won't laugh or anything, just tell me." Spencer moved a bit closer to her.

"I was just going to ask if I could stay here until the rain stops." She smoothed down her ponytail which was something, Spencer noticed, that she did when she was nervous.

"You didn't even have to ask." Spencer sincerely acquiesced. She grinned at him.

"Well thank you."

!

"I don't like you right now." Jenna glared at Spencer who had just won another game of cards. Even though she could have sworn her four flush was better than his, he still managed to have the better card.

"You can't challenge a Vegas man." He boasted.

"I don't appreciate your cockalorum." Jenna gave him her cards so he could shuffle.

"Cockalorum?" Spencer asked while skillfully mixing the cards in his hands.

"Yes, it's my word of the day." She was proud of her slowly broadening vocabulary. She leaned back, letting her arms support her. She watched as Spencer did fancy moves while shuffling to intimidate her. It was still raining outside and had turned the heat on a little so it was warm and cozy for her. He looked so cute with his hair messy from sleeping and he had changed into more comfortable clothes. She had never been so comfortable with any of her previous boyfriends and Spence wasn't even her boyfriend. She liked him, a lot, but she wanted him to make the first move but he wasn't. It had been months of doing things that normally led to a date, but Spencer either 1) didn't notice or 2) didn't like her. She really tried to not think about the latter. She wanted him to ask her out and at that moment she decided that he would if it was the last thing she conned someone into doing. She reached up and pulled her hair out of the ponytail, shaking it lightly. Spencer paused with the cards for a moment at the action before continuing.

"I like your hair down." He quickly complimented her.

"Thanks." She smiled at her the positive reaction. "Can I use your bathroom?" She suddenly asked. Spencer gave her a strange look.

"Yeah, sure you can." He nodded. She just grinned as she walked to the back. She had never taken her hair down in the middle of the day before, not that he was complaining. He was having a good time. He wondered if this was what people in relationships did. If they felt as nice as he did when he was with Jenna. He usually felt nebbish, especially around girls. But he liked Jenna, a lot, and he didn't feel insecure at all, pace to what someone like Morgan would think. He wished he had the nerve to ask her to be his girlfriend. He wanted to, badly. He just didn't know how. She came back and sat across from him again. He looked at her for a moment before getting a sudden burst of courage.

"Jen, do you want to" She looked at him expectantly as he paused; losing the courage, "keep playing cards?" She shook her head.

"Not necessarily." She chuckled at the thought of both of them not even wanting to play the game anymore. He nodded and silently put the cards away. She felt the mood in the room suddenly change. "Spence, is there something else?" She asked. He sighed and her in the eyes. It was now or never.

"Yes, there is."

"Go ahead." Jenna sat up straighter, waiting to hear what he was going to say. It sounded important. He also straightened up and smoothed his hair. He cleared his throat before starting.

"Alright, Jenna," He began, "I have known you for a total of three and one fourth months now." Jenna smiled at his accurate record of when they had first met. He sighed again, seeming to gather his thoughts. "Jen, Jenna, I have never had a girlfriend in my life." Jenna's hand shot to her mouth as she began to smile uncontrollably. She knew where he was going with this. Spencer was too into wording his speech correctly to notice the action. "I mean, I've taken some girls out once or twice but never an actual relationship. I like you a lot. I have since I met you and I would like to ask you if you would want to become my gir-"

"Yes!" Jenna cried out of pure excitement. Spencer looked up and saw that she was practically jumping up and down. "I have been waiting for you to ask me this for the longest time!" She giddily moved to his side of the table and embraced him in a hug while practically sitting on his lap. He awkwardly hugged her back due to his surprise.

"You wanted to be my girlfriend?" He asked for clarification. She leaned back, keeping him embraced, then nodded vigorously.

"Yes." She sat back and looked at him. "Spencer, I've been sending you hardcore signals for the last three months." He looked slightly confused.

"What do you mean by 'signals'?" He wondered. She looked shocked.

"Are you kidding? Spence, I sat with you during my break, I gave you my number, I call you "darling" and "sweetheart" all the time, and I took you grocery shopping. Not to mention the fact that I woke up at four o' clock this morning to pick you up in the rain, in _shorts_. I'm practically your wife." She laughed when she saw Spencer turn a little red. She leaned down and kissed him on his cheek. "It's okay; it was a fun yet anxious journey."

"I conquer."

**!**

"Anna!" Jenna bounded into their apartment later that night with the biggest smile on her face. Anna, who was working at the table, looked up and immediately knew what had happened.

"He asked you out?" She asked hopefully.

"Yes!" Jenna confirmed loudly earning two bangs on the wall from their next door neighbor. "Sorry!" She called out with no sense of remorse in her voice whatsoever. "He just asked me to be his girlfriend."

"Good, I was beginning to think he was batting for the other team." Anna looked made sure Jenna knew what she meant before looking down at her work again.

"I'm so excited!" Jenna plopped down onto the couch and sighed. There was a second of silence before she squealed again.

"Jenna," Anna laughed at her, "Chill out. He just asked you to be his girlfriend, not his wife."

"I know, I know, I'm sorry." She got up and removed her coat as she went to her bedroom and shut her door. Anna could only pretend that Jenna wasn't squealing into, which she was.

!

It was Monday and Spencer had to go back to work. He and Jenna had talked on the phone most of Sunday since she had to write a paper for one of her classes and didn't want to be too distracted. So far, nothing could stop the good feeling he was having. Even when he burned his mouth on his coffee that morning, all he could think about was how well Jenna had made his coffee on Saturday. He walked in the FBI building with a grin.

"Good morning." The blonde receptionist greeted him like always.

"Good morning, how are you?" He actually responded instead of giving her his usual detached smile that he gave to all strangers. She looked surprised as he paused for her answer.

"Very good, thank you."

"That's good." He nodded and continued to the elevator. When he got to his floor he saw a few guys standing around.

"Hey Reid!" One of them called, it was Brian from the locker room. He left his group for a moment to talk to him. They seemed confused but kept talking. "How's your girl?" He patted him on the back heavily.

"Really good." He nodded and they talked for a moment more before they both went to work. Spencer walked to his desk and sat down. It seemed that only Hotch was at work since he was the only one he saw. He decided to just get started on some paper work.

**Meanwhile…**

"Who is she?" Morgan asked as Garcia replayed the security footage from Saturday. The whole team minus Reid, Hotch, and Rossi were all huddled in Garcia's lair in order to solve the mystery. They all had previously agreed not to bring it up to Reid since he probably didn't even know they had suspicions and the last thing they wanted to do was bombard him with questions.

"Maybe it's his friend?" JJ suggested.

"Or maybe we could wait for him to tell us." Prentiss was sure she was the only one feeling guilty about snooping on Reid's personal life. She didn't want to be left alone when he came up though so she followed everyone else.

"I can't get a good angle of her face and her license plate is just out the frame." Garcia concluded. Of course she could work her usual magic and find out who exactly this girl was, but Prentiss's comment got her thinking. Were they being too nosy? "I'm sorry my meddlesome amigos but Emily is right about this one, you'll have to wait on boy genius for the answer." They all looked defeated except Prentiss who gave Garcia a thankful look. They knew what it was like to want your personal life to stay completely personal.

"Well, it was worth a shot." Morgan sighed as they filed out of the room. They saw Spencer already sitting at his desk and filling out old paper work. JJ went to her office and the others went to their desks.

"Prentiss, Morgan." He greeted them happily.

"Morning Reid, how was your weekend?" Prentiss started a friend topic that, thankfully, prevented any awkward silences as they got to work.

!

"That's exactly, play by play, what happened." Jenna had explained to Wendy how Spencer had asked her to be his girlfriend. Wendy nodded with a smile.

"I'm not going to lie; I didn't think the kid had it in him."

"I was getting doubtful but he pulled through." She smiled before rolling away to help customers. She had been in an extremely good mood for the past two days and that morning, her costumers were enjoying it as her good mood spread.

"Have a nice day, Jenna." Mr. Johnson got up and left a tip. This wouldn't be so significant if Jenna hadn't been sure since the day Mr. Johnson had become a regular that he hated her. She always tried to talk to him but he wouldn't have it and he never smiled. She always tried to be extra nice to him but until that day, he hadn't been going for it. She beamed at him.

"Thank you, sir." She was in such a shock that she almost jumped when Anna touched her shoulder.

"Hey, Spence is here." She informed her before she started cleaning up the table. Jenna nodded.

"Thanks." She rolled around to where Spencer was sitting with his head in his book. "Hey." He looked up as she sat down and smiled.

"Hey, how's your day been?" He asked, not really knowing if their conversation was supposed to be different now.

"It's been really awesome." She was about to continue when Wendy came over.

"Well, well, well, look who it is. So, Casanova, I heard you finally made your move." She didn't beat around the bush. Spencer blushed.

"Uh, yes I,"

"She really likes you; you're literally all she talks about." Anna skated past them, adding her two cents on the way. Now it was Jenna's turn to blush.

"Hey!" They all turned and saw Mike put a hot plate on the counter before pointing his spatula at Spencer, "You treat her right, boy." Jenna put face in her hand.

"Oh my goodness." She groaned.

"Uh, y-yes sir." Spencer called back.

"So have you two, you know?" Wendy asked. Jenna's eyes widened.

"Okay, that's enough from the peanut gallery. Go." She shooed Wendy away from their table and looked at Spencer who looked embarrassed, overwhelmed, and amused all at once. "I'm sorry about that. I didn't know there would be an interrogation."

"Don't worry about it." They began talking and Spencer realized it was easy. They talked like they had before and Anna even joined for a few moments before he had to leave.

"I've got to get back to work." Spencer informed the girls as he got up to leave as usual. However, the response was the same. Jenna also stood and placed a hand on his shoulder as she leaned in and kissed him lovingly on the cheek.

"Bye sweetheart." She had figured they would build up to kissing just in case Spencer wasn't comfortable with it. Surprisingly, Spencer kissed her cheek also.

"Bye, Jen, bye Anna." He turned and walked out the door and they both watched him.

"Well, that's it, you're official." Anna concluded.

"I know, isn't it great?" Jenna bit her lip and went back to work.


	7. The Old Book Shop

**Happy Mother's Day All!**

"Wow, you were, uh, active in your high school years." Spencer marveled at all the pictures and statuses Jenna had in her yearbook. They were sitting in her apartment at the breakfast table. Spencer had come over for breakfast and they had gotten around to talking about their childhoods while enjoying their satiety.

"Yeah well, my mom and dad started fighting when I got into high school and when they weren't, my dad was at work and my mom was drinking in the kitchen. The only way to stay out of it was to stay away from it. I went to school, I did extracurriculars, I was in dance, I went to parties, I did whatever I could to get out of my house." She felt Spencer's gaze on her but didn't look up to meet it. She usually didn't care about what other people thought but Spencer really mattered. He noticed her reach up and fiddle with her hair, and did something he never usually did, he told her the truth.

"Well it's not much better being a preteen in high school with a schizophrenic mom and an absentee dad." He informed her quickly. She looked up finally and saw him smiling softly at her.

"I guess not." She shut her year book and went to put it back on her bookshelf. "I remember after we moved here, I would always go to 'The Old Book Shop' on weekends when I didn't have anything to do, and I would stay there for hours."

"There's a place called The Old Book Shop?" Spencer was curious now. He hadn't heard of this place before. Jenna nodded.

"Yeah, you know the one on Jefferson and Honore?" She thought that would ring a bell but Spencer shook his head again. Jenna's eyes widened. "I am agog."

"Agog? Is that another word of the day?" Spencer assumed. Jenna nodded and sat next to him again.

"I don't know if I've ever heard anyone say they haven't been there. I guess it's a putative idea that everyone in Quantico has been there." She got up and headed to the door.

"Where are you going?" He asked, getting up also.

"_We_ are going to The Old Book Shop."

CM-CM-CM

"Here it is!" Jenna excitedly announced as they reached the bookstore. Spencer looked around.

"How have I never seen this place?" Spencer wondered.

"Baby, life moves pretty fast. If you don't stop and look around once and awhile, you might miss it." She quoted Ferris Bueller.

"Is that Bernard Baruch?" He asked curiously. Jenna chuckled and shook her head.

"We have got to get you modernized Spence." They walked into the bookstore and found children everywhere. "Why are their children running around and cachinnating everywhere?" Spencer laughed.

"Jen, you don't have to use your words of the day all the time." She nodded.

"Yes I do, I'm obligated and attached. Plus, it gives me the upper hand and the element of surprise." She wiggled her eyebrows at him.

"Hi!" An extremely excited blonde employee greeted them. "In celebration of the founder of our store, we are having our annual day of fun for the family. Go ahead, enjoy yourselves!" She went to greet another couple, leaving Jenna and Spencer.

"Very creative naming team they have here." Spencer sniggered. Jenna whacked his chest.

"Be nice." She ordered as they moved to join the fun.

**Meanwhile…**

Morgan and Prentiss got out of the standard black SUV in the parking lot of McQueen's Diner.

"I have to say, I was a little surprised that you randomly called me out of the blue to have lunch at McQueen's Diner." Emily knew that something was up. This wasn't the type of spot she saw Derek going to on his off days. Derek shrugged.

"I heard this was a great place." The truth was, he had done some digging and found that Spencer was spending almost every one of his lunches at the diner. He had to find out if this was where he met someone. They both walked in and immediately got the slightly shocked feeling that most people got.

"I don't know if this is cheesy or cool." Emily thought about it.

"Honey, just because you try to tip like millionaire, doesn't mean you are one." They looked and saw a blonde waitress sassing a man who was obviously trying to pick her up and who she was obviously not into. He said something to her, completely unfazed by her comment, and she rolled her eyes before seeing them.

"If you two will have a seat I'll be right with you." She smiled at them but then gave the man an annoyed look. "Are you done or what?" Derek couldn't help but chuckle at the girl's attitude. Emily shook her head and made her way to a booth.

"What?" He asked her as they sat down across from each other.

"I saw the way you looked at her." Emily nodded towards the blonde who was taking the man's plate. Derek looked back at her. He had to admit it, she was attractive and feisty. He looked back at Emily.

"I didn't look at her in any way." He denied.

"Okay." She said in a sing song voice.

"Look, I don't make googly eyes at anyone. Keeping a cool head is all part of the charm." He gave her his best smile, only to have her roll her eyes.

"Well here she comes so I hope you can keep your cool head." A few seconds later the waitress rolled in front of their table on skates.

"Hi, I'm Anna." She held her hand out to them. They exchanged a confused look but shook it anyway. "It's protocol to know everyone."

"Uh, I'm Emily and this is Derek." Emily made sure they stayed on first names only. Anna nodded.

"Alrighty, well menus are right here," She pulled two from behind the salt and pepper shakers on the table, "and as a 'heads up' we only have Coca Cola, no Pepsi so if that's a big deal, I'm sorry for your luck. So, what are drinking?"

"I'll have water." Emily ordered.

"I'll take that coke." Derek grinned at her but she ignored it.

"Okay, I'll be back in a moment for your order."

"We'll be here sweetheart." Derek gave her his best ladies' man smile. She raised an eyebrow and looked at Emily for a moment before leaving. Emily nodded.

"Smooth. Now, tell me the real reason we're eating here. I'm no bon vivant but, this doesn't seem like a spot Derek Morgan, self-proclaimed Lothario would go to." She leaned back and waited. Morgan sighed.

"You caught me. I did some digging and this is where Reid's been having lunch almost every weekday since March, around the same time he's been acting different." He informed her.

"Oh my goodness," She groaned.

"Emily, aren't you just a little curious about that girl? And about what's been happening with Reid?"

"Okay, I admit, yes I am a little curious. But, for all we know, this may be his new favorite restaurant and the girl was his, I don't know his cousin or something." She pointed out. "For all we know, he's the same old Reid probably home alone reading the encyclopedia or something."

CM-CM-CM

The events of the bookstore had been more fun than either of them had imagined. They came for the books but obviously stayed for the children. They had participated in the arts and crafts and the mini scavenger hunt, and then stayed for the book reading of "Where the Wild Things Are". Jenna was standing as Spencer held a conversation with a very intelligent eight year old boy. She was surprised at how much Spencer had seemed to enjoy kids. She loved kids and wanted a nice family when the time came. She hadn't thought Spencer wanted the same until that day. She smiled at the sight of them before turning to look at all the books. She hadn't seen most of the books since she was small. She skimmed the shelf until she saw one of her favorites.

"Fairy Tales by The Brothers Grimm," She read the title aloud. The shelf was a bit high up but she still reached, only to find it was just out of her grasp. Suddenly a hand reached up and grabbed the book for her.

"I've got it." Spencer's voice came from behind her. She turned with a smile.

"Well thank you kind sir."

"This is by The Brothers Grimm?" He read the author. "These are all fairy tales." She nodded.

"Yes, the best kind of stories out there." He thumbed through the book, seeing the pictures. "You know," She began, "I didn't really expect you to like kids so much."

"Neither did I." He chuckled as he stopped and looked at the picture of the wolf in Little Red Riding Hood. He closed the book and looked up at her. They looked at each other and smiled. Spencer realized their close proximity between the book shelves and the solitude they had managed to seek out in the crowded store. Even he wasn't oblivious to the opportunity that was being presented to them. Jenna bit her lip softly as Spencer decided he was going to take that opportunity. He reached up and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear before cupping her cheek and leaning in, successfully executing their first kiss.

"Ew!" They parted in time to see a small boy pointing his finger at them with a disgusted face before he ran away. Jenna chuckled.

"Thank you for the book doctor," she took it from him then leaned in, "And thanks you for the sugar." She kissed him again.

"It was my pleasure."

CM-CM-CM

Derek and Emily had ordered and eaten at McQueen's while Derek made subtly moves towards the waitress. Emily got up to go to the bathroom so Derek used the time to pay, knowing she wouldn't let him it she was there. Anna came and got the check without time for him to make a pass at her. When she came back though, he took his chance.

"Thank you for the lunch sugar." Derek put down a noticeably larger tip for her. Anna sighed loudly, making Derek look up at her.

"Thanks." She mumbled.

"Is there a problem?" He wanted to know if there was an actual reason she didn't like him.

"Uh, yeah, you making passes at me with your girl here, is not okay." She said blatantly. Derek chuckled.

"Emily? Emily is not my girl, but if I'm making you uncomfortable, just tell me." He shrugged. She shook her head.

"It doesn't really matter if she is your girl or not, she's here and it's rude. And no, I'm not uncomfortable. Big shots like you come into this place all the time calling me their 'sweetheart' and 'sugar' and 'baby' and whatever. So, even if I was into you, you'd have to try a lot harder than that." She grabbed the tip on the table and to two dollars of it before handing him the rest. "Thanks for tip."

Derek watched skate away in awe. That had never happened to him before. Usually his charm was a win every time. Part of him felt slightly defeated, but most off him felt attraction to her even more. Finally Emily came back to the table.

"Are you ready to go?" She asked him, oblivious to what just happened. He just nodded.

"Yeah I am." He got up and they headed to the door.

"You two have a nice day." Anna called to them as they walked out. They were half way to the car when Derek stopped Emily.

"I think I forgot something, I'll be right back." He insisted before heading back into the diner. He looked and saw Anna at the register. When she saw him she rolled her eyes.

"You're hungry again that fast? That's a new record." She sarcastically commented.

"Look, I'm sorry if I offended you and I want to apologize for that." He said first.

"Well I accept that." She smiled at him and he smiled back. He liked her smile. He stood there for a moment longer. "I think she's waiting for you." She nodded behind where Emily was standing next to his car.

"I guess she is. Thank you." He excited the diner and headed to the car. Anna watched them drive away and shook her head.

"Jenna, wait 'til you hear about this one."

CM-CM-CM

Spencer and Jenna laughed as they got on the elevator. They decided to leave the bookstore after they were given complementary masks. Jenna insisted that they had to wear them home so they endured strange looks from strangers who wondered about the girl in the cat mask and her companion in the dog mask.

"That was the best thing ever."

"I agree." Spencer nodded. "I haven't had that much fun in a long time." They were silent for a moment before Spencer broke it. "Thank you." He said quietly. Jenna furrowed her eyebrows and turned to him.

"Thank you for what?" They got off the elevator on her floor and walked slowly towards her door.

"For everything I guess. You make my life better. Every day since I've met you, I have had amazing days that I wouldn't have had before." He looked down a little when they reached her door. "I hope I somehow can return the favor." Jenna smiled and leaned up to kiss him with everything she had felt for him. His hands fell to her waist and her hands rested on his shoulders. When they parted, she looked him in the eyes.

"You have very much returned the favor."

**So, I do enjoy this chapter but I'm wondering if I made Anna come off a little too strong. What do you guys think? I might go back and change it. **


	8. Something Like A Miracle

Jenna knocked on Spencer's door and waited patiently for him to answer. She heard shuffling on the other side of the door before it swung open, revealing a disheveled Spencer Reid. His hair was still messy from sleeping, he had his glasses on, and his shirt was only half way buttoned. She gave him a strange look as he let her in, closing the door behind her.

"I don't know why you look so rustic but I think I like it." She teased before leaning up and briefly kissing him, noting the minty taste he possessed. "Good morning."

"Good morning." He grinned down at her before kissing her again. He liked being able to kiss Jenna whenever he wanted.

"I would love to kiss you all day Spence but you have to go get bedizened up for work." She reminded him. He was about to ignore the statement when Jenna backed up. "Nope, get dressed, I'm taking you to work remember?" She nudged him in the direction of his bedroom.

"Yeah, don't remind me." He groaned as he headed to the room.

"Well don't sound too excited by my presence." She retorted sarcastically as she followed him. He turned to her.

"I didn't mean it like that. I just don't like the idea of you having to go out of your way for me."

"I offered to drive you remember? Plus, it's too late now, you're stuck with me." She smiled innocently. Spencer's chuckled and shook his head, starting for his bedroom again. "What happened to your car anyway?"

"I swear that car is under some sort of malediction attached to it. I never know what's wrong with it when it decides to rebel against me and take a hiatus." He huffed about the old thing. "You know, manufacturer defects are the tenth top reason for major car accidents." He informed her. She grinned; she loved when he spouted off statistics. She followed his voice to his bedroom and leaned against the door frame. He walked into his closet and called out to her.

"Maybe a manufacturing defect is making my car recalcitrant, if so, I rightfully took the step to get it inspected." He explained as he exited the closet with a pair of work shoes and a tie wrapped around his neck. He sat on his bed and slipped on his shoes, lacing them up. He stood and reached for his tie when Jenna stopped him.

"Let me." She moved to stand in front of him. "My brother never knew how to tie a tie a tie so I always had to tie his on Sunday mornings and whenever we had an event. " She explained as she fixed the tie around his neck before adjusting it and stepping back.

"Thank you." Spencer smiled down at her then turned to get his cardigan and satchel.

"Aren't you going to check to see if it's good?" She chuckled. He shook his head.

"I trust you." He admitted honestly. She couldn't help but beam.

"Thank you."

CM-CM-CM

Jenna pulled into the McQueen's Diner parking lot. It was empty seeing as it was only 7 on a Monday morning. Spencer had time to kill before he had to be at work at 8.

"Do you want anything before you go to work? I can make something real quick." Jenna offered.

"I would say no if I didn't know that you would make me anyway." Spencer smartly unbuckled his seatbelt.

"I deny nothing. Someone as smart as you should know that breakfast is the most important meal of the day." She followed his lead and got out of the car.

"Are you opening today?" Spencer wondered as he looked around. Jenna nodded.

"Yes sir, I open every Monday." She pulled out a key from her bag and unlocked the door. They stepped inside and Jenna immediately went to the back while Spencer sat on one of the bar stools. The lights flickered on above him and Jenna came from the back.

"I won't be coming in for lunch today." Spencer informed her of the change of plans.

"Aw, why not? Finally tired of the food here?" She chuckled.

"No, I have to work until one but then I'm off." He grinned at her. He knew that she loved it when he had free time, no matter what amount of time it was. Her face lit up.

"Well I'm off at noon so I guess we'll have the whole afternoon to occupy." She wriggled her eye brows suggestively before heading to the kitchen and warming up the supplies. "What would you like for breakfast?" She asked.

"Well, coffee,"

"Oh course." Jenna rolled her eyes teasingly from her side of the counter. Spencer leaned over and gave her a peck on the lips.

"I would resent that if you weren't so cute." He complimented before continuing. "And, I'll take whatever you feel like making." He shrugged.

"Alright, how do bacon, eggs, and toast sound?"

"Like a protein packed breakfast." He nodded in approval.

"Coming right up."

CM-CM-CM

Jenna served Spencer his breakfast in a to-go box so he could eat on the run. Wendy and Mike came in and greeted them. Jenna put Wendy in charge while she dropped off Spencer.

"Did you know standing while eating can compromise regular digestion?" He informed her as they walked to her car.

"Well it's a good thing you are going to be sitting and riding then isn't it?" She reminded him. They got onto the road and Spencer started eating.

"This is the best toast I have ever had." He took a large bite for emphasis, making Jenna laugh.

"Thank you so much. I've been known to make five star meals."

"I can tell." He swallowed. She just rolled her eyes.

"Suck up."

"I'm only telling the truth." He insisted as he finished his breakfast. Jenna pulled into the FBI parking lot and found a spot before turning to Spencer.

"Have a nice day." She smiled and leaned in for a kiss which Spencer was happy to go along with. His hand reached up and cupped her cheek, deepening the action. Jenna sighed into it and leaned over the median more. When they parted, Jenna's eyes were still closed and they were both breathing shallowly. Spencer smiled and took a mental picture of her like that, eyes closed, face flushed, lips slightly parted. Her eyes fluttered open to see Spencer smiling softly at her. She smiled.

"We should say bye like this more often." She kissed him again then let him leave.

CM-CM-CM

"Jenna, you don't have to do that." Mike insisted as Jenna wrapped a sandwich and added it to the brown paper bag she was taking to Spencer for lunch. It was noon but he probably hadn't eaten.

"Mike, relax. I can make an order myself sometimes." She rolled the bag at the top and turned to Mike. "I swear I'll get you some help back here." She promised before kissing his cheek and heading out of the kitchen.

"Okay Wendy, I am leaving for today, when Anna gets here, tell her to lock the cash register and to stop telling people we aren't hiring." She handed her the spare keys. "I'll do the books in the morning so don't worry about it."

"Alright sugar, go see your man." Wendy chuckled.

"Bye." Jenna waved to her and Mike before heading for the FBI building.

CM-CM-CM

Jenna walked out of the elevator and followed the receptionist's directions to walk straight down the hall until she reached a large room with two levels and multiple work stations.

"Jen?" She looked to find Spencer sitting at his desk in front of a computer and next to a stack if file filed manila folders.

"You are correct señor."

"What are you doing here?" He stood as she made her way to his desk. She held up a bag.

"I brought you lunch." She sat the bag on his desk. He kissed her cheek in thanks before opening the bag.

"Were you planning on my starvation?" He asked with furrowed eyebrows as he noticed five sandwiches instead of the expected one.

"No, they're extras just in case." She looked around. "Why are you alone?"

"I'm not. My coworker just went to talk to our boss and our technical analyst is still working in her office. The others finished most of their work yesterday or handed me some." He sat with a sandwich and fries in front of him.

"You willingly took their files for them?" She asked. Spencer nodded. "Spencer, are you being bullied?" She mocked the sound of a concerned mother. Spencer furrowed his eyebrows.

"What? No." She gave him a knowing look. "Jen, I'm not. We do it all the time. Sometimes I pass off files to them."

"Okay." She sounded like she didn't believe him.

"If I were being bullied, how did I get you to bring me lunch?" He made her think while he stood.

"I did this willingly."

"Okay." He used her same disbelieving voice. "I'm going to run to the restroom. Just wait here."

"Don't worry sugar; you couldn't get rid of me even if you wanted to." She gave him a seductive look. Spencer chuckled at her antics and walked towards the bathroom. Jenna plopped down in his chair and immediately felt the extremely straight angle it was positioned at.

"Geez Spence." She muttered as she unlocked the chair so she could lean back.

"I thought you would never relax in that chair, hun." Jenna heard a quirky voice from behind her. It took her a moment to realize that, her being to only person in the room, the voice was probably directed at her or Spencer who the person probably thought she was. She turned to see a very colorful blonde walking down the stairs and towards her. The blonde's step immediately faltered when she saw the stranger.

"Sorry, Spence went to the bathroom for a minute." She motioned in the direction Spencer left in. The woman still gave her a confused look.

"Not to be any kind of rude but, who are you exactly?"

"Oh, sorry, I'm Jenna Moore, Spencer's girlfriend." Jenna stood and held out her hand. Realization hit the woman's face and gasped.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry, I'm Penelope Garcia. I'm the tech analyst for the BAU and the loving coworker of your _boyfriend_." Penelope excitedly reached over and hugged her. Jenna hugged her back awkwardly. "I'm so excited to meet you." Penelope continued, "I didn't think the boy had such a pretty girl."

"Oh thank you." Jenna blushed as they pulled away from the embrace.

"Say, are you the girl who picked up Reid a couple of weeks ago? If you are, you had us all reeling."

"Garcia?" The girls both turned to see Spencer walking towards them. When he was close enough, Penelope punched him in the arm. "Ow!" He rubbed his now sore arm.

"That was for not telling me about the girl you've been hiding for the past month." Penelope winked at Jenna, making her laugh.

"So you deserve the bullying Spence?" Jenna chuckled. Spencer shook his head.

"I should have known that if you two got together it would be a circus." He rubbed his now sore arm. Jenna leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Aw!" Penelope clasped her hands together at the adorable sight. The door from the second floor opened and a dark haired man and woman walked out.

"Well who is this?" The woman smiled at Jenna.

"This is Reid's girlfriend." Penelope enunciated the last part. The duo looked between them then smiled.

"I'm guessing you're Jenna?" The man asked. Jenna nodded.

"And I'm guessing you are Agent Hotchner?" She asked back. Hotch nodded and they shook hands.

"Yes I am."

"I'm Emily Prentiss." The woman held out her hand to be shaken next.

"Jenna Moore." They smiled at each other. "I just came to bring Spence lunch," Jenna explained, "I brought extra just in case if you guys want some." She offered. The group exchanged looks before nodding.

"Sure."

CM-CM-CM

The group sat around and asked questions while they ate their lunches. Spencer thought that his friends' meeting Jenna was going much better than he expected, though not everyone was present.

"I go to the university right outside of Quantico." Jenna answered Hotch's question.

"Really? We do presentations there every now and then. We are actually presenting this summer at a workshop." Hotch told her.

"Oh, I'm going to that. My teacher recommended it to me." She looked at Spencer. "What a coincidence."

"So you're majoring in sociology?" Emily asked. Jenna nodded.

"Yeah, I really love it."

"She's top of her class." Spencer bragged on her, making her blush.

"That's pretty awesome." Garcia applauded her.

"That's quite an accomplishment." Hotch praised her. She blushed more.

"Thank you."

"Well," Garcia stood, "I have top secret tech business to work on. Nice meeting you Jenna." She beamed at her before heading back to her office.

"We should all head back to work." Hotch took that as his que, "Reid, I believe you're free to go." Everyone stood. Hotch turned to Jenna. "It was very nice meeting you."

"Same to you, and you Emily." She smiled at them as they departed back to Hotch's office.

"I'll just get my things." Spencer motioned to his desk. He got his satchel and his sweater. "Are we ready?"

"Yes we are." They walked out of the work area and to the elevators. "Thank you for introducing me to your friends, even if it was sort of spontaneous." Jenna thanked him quietly. Spencer reached over and grasped her hand, interlocking their fingers.

"It was my pleasure."

CM-CM-CM

"I like her. I like her for him." Emily concluded while she and Garcia watched Jenna and Spencer depart from Hotch's office. They both said they had business to discuss but Hotch knew they just wanted to spy.

"I do too."

"Agreed." The other agents agreed.

"Have you noticed that Spence looks more rested lately?" Garcia pointed out that she observed the lightening of his dark circles.

"Yeah, and he looks more nourished." Emily pointed out. He was actually utilizing his lunch time every day. Garcia gasped.

"She's improving his very wellbeing."

"I want one of her in a tall, dark, handsome package." Emily mused.

"I hear you." Garcia agreed and they laughed.

"As much as I enjoy hearing team members support other team members, you two should finish up so we can all go home." Hotch interrupted them. As they left, he thought about how right they were. Even he noticed the improvement in Spencer's performance at work.

Jenna seemed something like a miracle.


	9. She's Stubborn

**This is a mix of Derek/Anna and Spencer/Jenna so be kind please.**

"I told you so." Emily wore a Cheshire grin at her desk as Derek walked in to his desk with his morning coffee.

"What exactly are we talking about?" He sat and looked across the aisle at her.

"I told you that if we were patient, Reid would tell us about the girl. Well, guess who Garcia, Hotch, and I met Saturday?"

"You're kidding?" He was in complete shock. Emily shook her head.

"Nope, she dropped by to bring us lunch before taking Reid home. Her name is Jenna Moore. And guess, just _guess_ where she works." She was having too much fun.

"No." Derek shook his head in disbelief. Emily nodded.

"Yes. She is a waitress at McQueen's Diner with your little girlfriend." Emily nodded. She loved having the upper hand.

"Anna isn't my girlfriend, and I cannot believe." He leaned back in his chair.

"I told you," She started but he cut her off.

"Eh, I heard you the first time."

CM-CM-CM

"Don't you think owning your own pair of chopsticks is a little much?" Spencer asked from Jenna's couch. They were having Chinese takeout for dinner and he was surprised to learn she was some sort of expert in the area of cheap, college student priced, carryout. She walked out of her kitchen wielding a glossy pair of maroon chopsticks with cherry blossom designs at the ends.

"I think not." She shook her head and plopped down at the opposite end of the couch, facing him. They picked up their different boxes of Chinese takeout and started on them. Jenna looked up and saw the way Spencer was holding his wooden chopsticks. "Good lord, you do not know how to use chopsticks."

"What?" Spencer looked up with furrowed eyebrows. "How could you tell?"

"Oh, honey," She nodded towards his hands, "It wasn't exactly a difficult feat. Do you want me to show you?" He sighed and shook his head, placing his chopsticks on the table and trading them for a plastic fork.

"No, I'll just use a fork."

"Fine," She shrugged, "But a girl can tell a lot about a man by the way he eats oriental foods." She threw out the fact nonchalantly. He looked up and watched as she exaggerated her chopstick skills by picking up a wad of rice without looking.

"Okay." He gave in.

"Okay what?" She acted as if she didn't know what he was talking about. She knew he didn't like asking for help so she made him do it as often as she could.

"Okay, I'll let you teach me how to use chopsticks."

"Let me?" She asked, offended. He gave her a look but she only returned it. He put his container of dumplings on the table before leaning over and grabbing her free hand in both of his.

"Jen, Jenna," He said her name as sweetly as he could, making her bite back a smile, "Sweetheart, would you please lower yourself to the level of the likes of me, a skill-less noble," She was shaking with laughter now, "and teach me the wise secrets you hold that enable you perfectly execute the art of maneuvering chopsticks." He had to chuckle as she burst out laughing. She nodded as she calmed down.

"Of course I will, skill-less noble was it?" She laughed again. "Alright, pick up your chopsticks." He did so and followed her orders over the next ten minutes as she showed him how to hold them and how to grasp food, particularly rice. Finally, he could successfully bring food to his mouth without dropping it.

"You have done well young grasshopper. However, you have yet to earn your own pair." She bowed her head ceremoniously. He leaned over and kissed her.

"Thank you Sensei." He whispered. She kissed him back.

"You're welcome grasshopper." She leaned back.

**Meanwhile…**

"Are you kidding me?" Anna sighed when she saw her costumer. Derek had been returning to the diner for dinner every once in a while to flirt with her. "Mr. Morgan, how are you?" She was clearly not excited but he flashed a smile anyway.

"That's Derek to you sugar, and I'm doing just fine." She rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smirk. He was getting to her.

"Are you going to order or what?" She held her pen and pad at attention.

"That depends on when your break is." He watched as she closed her eyes briefly and sighed. "Before you say no, I just want to let you know that I am not going to give up on you."

"You mean you're not going to stop harassing me?" She clarified before setting her things down. "Hold on." She skated way. He waited patiently for ten minutes until she came back with two sets of food. "I hope you like burgers because that's all I brought." She sat down across from him and looked at him expectantly. He was grinning triumphantly.

"I knew you'd come around." He bit a French fry happily.

"Yeah? Well you have half an hour to make my day." She squirted ketchup on her fries. Derek's eyebrows furrowed.

"What do you mean?" Had he not won?

"Don't act shocked. You think I'd just give in after all this?" She asked logically. "I know I'm worth it to you, now show me why you would be worth it to me in," She checked her watch, "28 minutes."

"You're serious?" He asked with raised eyebrows. She nodded.

"Always."

"Alright, challenge accepted." He leaned forward across the table and chewed on a French fry. "I know Spencer." Anna furrowed her eyebrows.

"Is that some sort of point for you?" She asked before taking a bite out of her burger. He shrugged.

"Well, if I'm friends with such a nice guy," He began.

"You could still be an asshole." She finished for him. He shrugged.

"Okay, I'll give you that."

"So you're a cop?" She asked him.

"Yeah, FBI, how'd you know?" He hadn't mentioned his job.

"Seriously? Where else would you and Spencer smarty pants Reid ever hook up and become buds?" She looked at him.

"That's true." He quickly agreed. "So do you go to school?" He questioned.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, this is about you. So, do you go to school?" She asked back. He chuckled.

"You're feisty, I like that."

"Is that a no?" She didn't let him side track her with his flirting.

"No, I don't go to school. I was in the academy and then I started my career. I'm a supervisory special agent for the BAU. That's the behavioral,"

"I know what the BAU is." She stopped him. "According to your credentials, you make bank. So, what do you do with it? How does Derek Morgan like to spend his money? You know, besides on girls and what not." She smiled as he chuckled.

"You are something else."

"Thank you. Now continue please."

CM-CM-CM

"I forgive you for saying that because football is _clearly_ the best sport especially over _ice hockey_." She said it like was obvious.

"I'm going to take you to a hockey game one day and you are going to eat your words." He promised. She smiled.

"I'll hold you to that." She grabbed his hand and her pen and wrote her number on his wrist before he could protest. "You are going to call me and you are going to take me out." She told him. He couldn't help the cheesy grin that made its way onto his face.

"Yes ma'am."

CM-CM-CM

"Seriously guys." Anna walked into her apartment to see the uninviting scene of Jenna and Spencer making out on her couch. They jumped apart like two teens that had gotten caught by their parents.

"Sorry." Jenna said with no actual conviction. Anna tossed her keys on their side table.

"Hi Anna." Spencer greeted her politely.

"Hey Spencer, she's treating you well I see." She teased him before heading to the kitchen.

"Stop teasing him and your mail is on the counter." Jenna let her know.

"Thank you. Hey Spencer," She called from the kitchen, "You're friend Derek asked me out today. Well, actually I told him he was going to ask me out but same thing right?"

"What?" Spencer was confused. "How?"

"Well, he's been coming to the diner on and off for a couple of weeks for dinner. He always flirted with me and I swear I was using all of my 'get the hell away from me, I'm not interested' techniques but he ignored them and kept coming back. So today, he asked me to eat with him on my break and I gave him 30 minutes to impress me, and impress he did."

"He's been going to the diner?" Spencer had to process this. How had they never seen each other?

"What are the odds of us living together, working together, and dating guys who work together?" Jenna thought. "This is fate."

"Absolutely." Anna went along with it. Jenna was just one of those types of people.

"And you are going out with him?" Spencer was still thinking about this.

"Is there a problem?" Anna wondered if there was something actually wrong with this guy.

"No," Spencer shook his head, "no problem."

CM-CM-CM

"Have you been following me?" Spencer asked Derek when he found him at the coffee station.

"Pretty boy, I have better things to do than follow you to bookstores or wherever you go." He took a drink of his hot coffee.

"But we just happened to start going to the same eating establishment?" Spencer grilled him.

"Look, I wanted to know who the girl was and I saw that you were acting differently ever since you started going out for lunch so I just followed up on it. That's when I met a very attractive honey,"

"Anna." Spencer cut him off. "I know, she told me."

"She told you?" Derek was confused.

"Yeah, my girlfriend is her roommate." Spencer suddenly felt the spark of enjoyment from having one up on Derek that Emily was talking about. "Jen said it's a good thing so I'm going to go ahead and take her word for it. Oh, and she wanted me to tell you that Anna likes sports games, horse races, classic movies, and guys who can cook. She also said that she can't wait to meet you Friday."

"Friday?" Derek was already trying to process all of the information at once.

"Jenna is a student at the University." Spencer nodded before heading for his desk. Derek just shook his head. He did not enjoy not knowing what everyone seemed to know.

CM-CM-CM

Everyone applauded and started to pick up their things to leave. Jenna waved to some of her classmates before gathering her notebooks. The BAU had ended the workshop at her University with a very insightful presentation about their job and the minds of notorious serial killers.

"Ms. Moore." She looked up and saw her teacher.

"Oh, hi Mr. Riley."

"I knew I'd see my best student here. Would you like to meet the speakers? I was about to introduce myself." He motioned to the group of agents. She laughed lightly.

"Actually sir, Dr. Reid and I are dating." He looked surprised then proud.

"Well, would it be so bold to ask for an introduction?" He asked politely.

"Absolutely not, you're my favorite teacher." They walked down the stairs where Spencer and Emily were talking in time to see a peppy blonde with a bouncy ponytail hand Spencer her number before happily bounding away, Spencer's eyes following her. She saw Emily notice her and Spencer's actions.

"Ahem!" She cleared her throat loudly and Spencer turned to see Jenna with folded arms and raised eyebrows.

"See something you like?" She asked him. He crumpled the number and leaned down to kiss her.

"Only you."

"I knew you were smart." She kissed him again before turning. "This is my sociology professor Mr. Riley. Mr. Riley, this is SSA Dr. Spencer Reid and SSA Emily Prentiss with the BAU." She remembered their professional titles. They all shook hands.

"Is this her?" A deeper voice came from where the rest of the group was standing. Jenna looked over and saw a tall, dark, muscular man approaching her with an intimidating demeanor. She gulped quietly as he towered over her. Fortunately, he grinned and held out his hand, making him seem 85% less threatening. "I'm Derek Morgan."

"Anna's date." She should've known.

"Yeah," He nodded and grinned at the thought of the gutsy blonde. A smaller but obviously capable blonde came over to them with Hotch, Garcia, and another man.

"Is this your girl Spence?" She asked.

"Yes." Spencer nodded as he watched JJ and Rossi meet Jenna and Jenna introduce the rest of the team to her professor. Rossi and Hotch talked to her professor while everyone else wanted to know more about the girl.

"How long have you been dating?" JJ wanted to know how in the dark she was.

"About a month or so?" Jenna looked to Spencer to confirm which he did.

"Wow." JJ whistled under her breath. Suddenly Garcia gasped.

"We should all have dinner!"

"That's a good idea." Emily agreed.

"I can't, I've got a date." Derek said with pride. Emily rolled her eyes.

"I can't believe you got Anna to go out with you." Emily shook her head.

"You know Anna?" Jenna asked curiously.

"I ate lunch at that diner once with Mr. Smooth over here." She pointed at Derek.

"I've never met this girl, what's she like?" Garcia and JJ wanted to know.

"Well, she's special." Jenna started, earning a laugh from most of them.

"I have been trying to go out with this girl for some time now." Derek revealed.

"She's extremely stubborn." Spencer contributed. He didn't know her extremely well but he knew that much. They all talked for a little while, Rossi and Hotch eventually joining the group after Jenna's professor announced his departure. They took a rain check on dinner and all headed out.

"I like your team." Jenna nodded as Spencer walked her to her car. "They are very nice. I think you guys are like a family." She shared her observations.

"I do too."

**I finished! Thank you for your patience.  
>Sadly enough, I bring sad news; the next chapter will probably be the last chapter. <strong>


	10. All of the Monsters

**So I had writer's block but I wrote through it. There were many drafts for this chapter. **

"I had a great time. He picked me up, we went to dinner, and then we walked." That was all Anna was telling Wendy and Jenna about her date with Derek Morgan no matter how much they asked.

"Come on Anna, tell me the good stuff." Wendy nudged her with her elbow suggestively.

"In your dreams Wendy, and really not even then. I swear you guys are such snoops." She shook her head at them before going to help a costumer. Jenna turned to Wendy.

"You know that this only means it was too good for words right?" The older woman nodded.

"Absolutely."

CM-CM-CM

"It went great. We ate, we walked, and we talked. " Derek told the team while they waited for a case in the conference room. Everyone looked at him expectantly but that was all he said before taking a sip of coffee.

"That's it?" JJ asked what everyone was thinking. "That's all you have to say?"

"Yeah." He shrugged. He didn't want to brag about his date like he usually did. This was Anna and he wasn't a very superstitious man but, he didn't want to jinx anything. Hotch came in and started their meeting before they could ask more questions. Emily looked to Spencer who only shrugged. He didn't know what had happened either.

CM-CM-CM

"I don't know what happened but it was amazing enough to put her in a good mood and for her to inform me that I need to leave on Friday night because she is hosting the next date." Jenna told Spencer while they ate at a restaurant for dinner.

"Well at least we know that they're getting along." He looked on the bright side. They got quiet for a moment while they ate their food.

"Hey, Spence, I was wondering if it would be alright if I slept over at your place on Friday, just until the morning." She looked up in time to see the heat rising up his neck. She couldn't blame him, they had yet to go all the way and barely got to 'second base'.

"Uh, yeah, sure you can." He nodded.

"Don't worry Dr. Reid, I promise I will behave."

CM-CM-CM

"I can't believe you're kicking me out." Jenna whined to Anna who was pushing her to the door. It was already Friday night and Anna was making something that smelled delightful but was kept a mystery from Jenna.

"Do you really want to be a third wheel?" Anna asked as she opened the door.

"Do I get fed?" She only earned a look from her roommate. She sighed and picked up her overnight bag. "You better be glad I got Spencer to agree to an 'innocent' sleepover because if it was Wendy, you'd have a much harder time getting rid of me."

"Yeah, yeah." She rolled her eyes before leaning in to hug her goodbye.

"Have fun and tell tall, dark, and handsome I said hello." Jenna waved before making her way out.

"I will." Anna called after her.

CM-CM-CM

"I order the pizza with the cheese in the crust just how you like it." Spencer informed Jenna when he heard her walking in towards him. She had come over a couple of hours earlier and they sat like they normally would have. Then she suggested they finally watch Clockwork Orange and order some pizza which he agreed to before they went to change into their pajamas. He wore his usual sweats and plain t-shirt. He was surprised to see what Jenna was wearing though.

"Do you like?" She asked when she finally came into his line of sight. She turned around to show off the outfit.

"Star Trek pajamas?" He questioned as he took in the sight of his girlfriend in pajamas themed around his favorite television show.

"I told you I bought some." She grinned and sat next to him. Her hair was up in a messy bun and she was wearing her brown rimmed glasses.

"I appreciate your full commitment to the show."

"Thank you." She beamed. "Now, should we wait for the pizza or go ahead?"

"We should wait; I don't want to be interrupted." She agreed and they sat back. Spencer placed an arm on the couch behind her.

"Very smooth Dr. Reid." She looked up at him.

"Do you enjoy calling by my professional title?" He wondered aloud.

"Of course I do. It's fun. By the way, doctor, where exactly am I sleeping tonight?" Spencer had thought about it but didn't really know what to expect.

"Uh, well, where do you want to sleep?" He asked her back. She didn't really know. Was she supposed to say his bedroom?

"I could stay with, um, you if that's okay?" She was suddenly nervous.

"Sure." He nodded.

"Great." They sat for a moment in silence. "I don't want to force anything." Jenna told him quietly.

"Neither do I." He agreed, happy that they were on the same page.

"I'm not objecting it. I just want us to both be sure." She clarified. It's not like she never wanted the moment to happen. She turned to him and smiled sheepishly. "I mean, I do love kissing you."

"Really?" He asked.

"Of course, why do you think I do it so often?" She chuckled.

"I don't know, because that's what people do." He shrugged. "I don't have a lot of experience."

"Spence, I know that you think that's a bad thing, but I think it's one of the best things about you." She confessed. He furrowed his eyebrows.

"Really?" He was genuinely surprised.

"Absolutely," She nodded and grabbed his hand, "I love that I make you nervous and that you still blush when I kiss you. I love that you really must have liked me to have asked me out. It means so much more this way. And if it makes you feel any better, you are an amazing kisser." He couldn't contain his smile as he cupped her cheek and kissed her passionately. He leaned back and looked her in the eyes.

"Jenna, I," He was interrupted by a knock at his door.

"Pizza's here." She informed him sadly. He kissed her again before standing and retrieving the hot meal.

"What were you saying?" She asked when he sat down next to her with the box, two paper plates, and some napkins.

"When?"

"Earlier you said, Jenna I…" She motioned for him to continue but he shook his head.

"Oh, it was nothing."

"Alright," She shrugged, "Time for A Clockwork Orange!"

CM-CM-CM

"Spencer, I almost want to be upset at you for making me watch that." Jenna shut her eyes and tried to un-watch the disturbing movie. Spencer on the other hand seemed generally unfazed.

"Jen, it wasn't that bad." She turned to him with wide eyes.

"Were we watching the same movie? That was not something that needed to be seen. I'm going to have nightmares tonight." She turned to him. "Now you have to protect me from all of the monsters."

"Actually, nightmares are a type of sleep disruption characterized by frightening psychological content. They provoke a feeling of imminent physical danger with a sensation of being trapped or suffocated. So technically I wouldn't be able to," Jenna leaned in and cut him off with a kiss. Sometimes you just want to hear the good things even if they aren't exactly true.

"Spencer, tell you're going to protect me from all of the monsters." She told him quietly.

"I will protect you from all of the monsters." He repeated without hesitation. She nodded.

"Okay."

**Meanwhile…**

"What time is it?" Derek asked against Anna's lips.

"Time for you to not be worried about the time." She mumbled and continued kissing him. He almost forgot about his question but new better. He opened his eyes and raised his wrist to check his watch. Anna sighed when she felt him stop and sat back. They hadn't meant to start making out on her couch. He came over with wine, they ate dinner, they talked and sometime between the first times he had thought to leave hours before and the second time he had decided to leave at that moment, they shared a remarkable kiss. He took in her tousled hair, slightly bruised lips, flushed face and almost regretted what he knew he had to say.

"It's late." He told her. He couldn't sleep with her on their second date, no matter how good she looked.

"So?" She ran a hand through her hair.

"So I have to go." He made no move to leave, making her chuckle.

"I think that I could persuade you to stay, but you seem like you want to protect my virtue or something." She stood and he followed. "Do you need anything?" She asked as they walked to her door.

"Not that I can think of." He grabbed his jacket and turned to her. "I had a great time."

"So did I. I don't usually go all domestic on people so you should feel special." She grinned.

"I do. Next time, I'm treating you."

"I will be looking forward to it."

CM-CM-CM

Spencer opened his eyes to the sight of Jenna sleeping. They had gone to bed after he promised that he would protect her from all of the monsters. He liked the idea of protecting her, even if it was from things that didn't exist. And at that moment he looked at her. She was beautiful. He didn't mind that she wasn't valedictorian, or that she didn't have an IQ in the 180's or that she believed in fate and needed to be protected by monsters. He loved that she thought fairy tales were the best kind of stories and that she liked to call him Dr. Reid. He reached up and moved some of her hair out of her face to get a better view. Her nose scrunched a little at the movement before her eyes slowly fluttered open. She smiled brightly when she saw him looking at her.

"I love you." He told her with absolute sureness. She was shocked but it only to a second for her to chuckle and shift over to kiss him.

"I love you too."

**Was it worth the writer's block recovery time?**

**Also, this won't be the last chapter because I did get some more ideas while recovering. **


	11. Be Safe

**I just started writing and I couldn't stop. :)**

"What are you doing?" Jenna asked curiously as she came up behind Spencer who was writing at his table on very nice stationary. She had fallen asleep while Spencer finally made good on his promise to turn her into a trekker.

"I write a letter to my mother every day since I can't visit her as much as I should." He explained without looking up. He signed the letter and started to fold it.

"What do you talk about?" She really wanted to know if he talked about her. She had once read that a man's mother is the most important woman in his life.

"I tell her everything. I tell her about my day. Sometimes I tell her about my job."

"Do you tell her about me?" Spencer turned to her with a slight smirk.

"Of course I do. For a while there, you were the only subject I wrote about." She smiled and leaned down to kiss him.

"Only good things I hope."

"There are only good things to tell. You're beginning to become the best thing that's ever happened to me." He kissed her back but was suddenly taken aback when Jenna took it upon herself to break the kiss and sit in his lap very gingerly. He felt the heat rise to his face as he began to fluster over where to put his hands. When she rested her hands on his shoulders, he figured her hips would be fine.

"What are you doing?" He smirked a little.

"Sitting." She answered before she leaned down and began to slowly and sweetly pepper his face with small kisses. Only when she reached his jaw did he turn away, unintentionally giving her more access to the sensitive spot under his ear.

"Jen," He said her name breathlessly, "Maybe we should stop." She smiled to herself as she gave him one last kiss on the nose before sitting back.

"Alright." She looked down at him. He looked up at her with slight disappointment.

"I thought you'd be a bit more persistent than that. After all, it was just a suggestion." He grinned coyly while Jenna chuckled softly.

"Someone is feeling a bit amative today." She commented while moving to resume her actions. The familiar, mood dampening ringing from Spencer's phone sounded, breaking them apart.

"I'm sorry." He apologized before grabbing and answering his phone. "Hello." Much to his surprise, Jenna leaned down and continued, kissing everywhere but his mouth.

"Say hello to Mr. Hotchner for me." She mumbled against his cheek.

"Um, J-Jenna says hi." He tried to keep a steady voice while he conversed with his boss. At one point he had to gently push her away.

"I'm sorry, am I distracting?" She whispered knowingly. His mouth twitched upward slightly as he tried to keep a serious face which only led to her leaning down and giving him a chaste peck on his lips. He leaned back quickly to respond to an apparent question.

"Yes sir, I will do that, bye." He closed the phone and looked at her sternly. "Jenna," He began.

"Yes, Dr. Reid?" She asked, kissing him once again.

"Jen," He tried again but was quickly forgetting every word in his vast vocabulary.

"Mmhm?"

"You aren't being fair." He muttered against her mouth without much conviction. She suddenly sat back.

"Do you have to leave?"

"No." He shook his head, eyes glossed over. She raised an eyebrow at him. "Yes." He sighed. "Did you know the bodies of those engaged in kissing produce a substance that is 200 times more powerful than morphine in terms of narcotic effect? Kissing partners can experience feelings of euphoria and bliss in the process." He rambled sciential facts as he gained his senses again.

"I believe it." She kissed him once more before standing. "Are you leaving, leaving, or are you coming home tonight?" Spencer liked the sound of that, coming home to Jenna after work every night. Of course they didn't actually live together but it still sounded wonderful.

"Wheels up in an hour, I'm sorry." He apologized when he saw the look on her face.

"It's fine." She nodded. "Do you want me to drive you? I mean, my car's here already."

"If you want to." He nodded.

"Spencer, I'll always want to."

CM-CM-CM

"I brought him here for you." Jenna informed Emily and JJ when she and Spencer walked into the bullpen.

"Thank you. You have done a great deed." Emily dramatically recognized her.

"Jenna!" Garcia called to her as she made her way from her lair to where they were standing by Spencer's desk.

"Hi Penelope." She greeted her with a hug.

"What brings you here?"

"I had to drop off this one here." She put a hand on Spencer's shoulder.

"And I am very grateful." He patted her hand.

"Where's Chocolate Thunder?" She looked around. Jenna looked at Spencer.

"Who's Chocolate Thunder?"

"Derek." Spencer informed her.

"Oh. Well he had a date with Anna tonight so, I'm guessing he's breaking the news to her."

"I want to meet this girl." JJ mused. "If she can get Morgan to give her bad news face to face, she must be worth it."

CM-CM-CM

Anna was cashing in an order when Derek walked into the diner.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" She asked immediately. He didn't usually visit her at work and when he did, it was at the dinner shift.

"I have to tell you something." He sat on a barstool in front of her.

"Alright, just give me a minute." He nodded and she skated away.

"She likes yellow roses and chocolate." A voice came from behind the counter. Derek looked up and saw Mike through the kitchen.

"Excuse me?"

"I know that look son. You're about to break some bad news. Just in case, Anna likes yellow roses and chocolates." He informed him. Derek nodded.

"Thanks, good to know." That information might come in handy. This had been their first away case since they had started dating a month ago which meant it was the first time he had to cancel.

"Okay," Anna came and sat next to him, "What do you have to tell me?" He cleared his throat.

"I can't go out with you tonight, I got called into work." He braced himself for her wrath but she just nodded.

"That's okay. We'll just do something when you get back." She kissed his cheek.

"You're not mad?" He was shocked. He was expecting, especially from Anna, a bit of anger.

"Why would I be mad? You have a job to do. It's not like you went out of your way to plan this. Unless you did, because in that case you're just a dick." She laughed and he shook his head.

"I thought you'd be madder." He admitted.

"Yeah I figured that since you showed up here and a face to face confession." She stood and he followed her lead.

"I've got to go." He motioned to his car. She leaned up and kissed him once more.

"Be safe."

CM-CM-CM

"Look who decided to show up." Emily announced the presence of Derek as he walked into the bullpen with a grin on his face. Everyone turned and looked.

"What's with the face?" Garcia pointed out his happy expression. He shrugged.

"I don't know what you mean. Hey Jenna." He saw her leaning against Spencer's desk with Penelope. She had inadvertently stayed longer than she had meant to while talking to Penelope who insisted they make plans for lunch and shopping and movies.

"Hi." She smiled at him. She knew that look. It was the Anna look. He had been by their apartment quite a few times over the past few weeks and he always had that look on his face. "How did she take it?"

"Yeah, I heard you had a date tonight." JJ prodded.

"What happened to keeping personal lives personal?" He sat his bag on top of his desk and turned to them with crossed arms.

"When you're personal life is intriguing, that doesn't apply to you." Emily informed him of the unsaid rule.

"So I've learned." Spencer spoke up.

"Tell us about her." JJ begged. He sighed.

"Her name is Anna, she's great, and she was fine with me leaving for work." He told them before heading to Hotch's office to get informed.

"That description sucked!" JJ called after him.

"Mind your own business." He called back.

CM-CM-CM

"I have to go." Spencer told Jenna who was still chatting with Penelope. She hugged him.

"Okay, be safe and don't forget to call me."

"I won't." He leaned back and kissed her. "Bye."

"Bye. Bye everyone." She waved at the rest of the team who responded accordingly.

"You two are so sweet." Penelope gushed. "Now come with me," She led her in the direction of her office, "I want to know how my little genius romances a girl."


	12. The Greatest Superheroes

**Boom, new chapter. **

It had been a few months and the team had gotten used to seeing Jenna more and more since she seemed to take pleasure in dropping off and picking up Spencer so he wouldn't have to leave his car during their away trips. Today however, she was just doing him a favor. It was 'maintenance' day as Spencer called it. It was full of inspections and meetings and paperwork. Spencer said is last meeting would end around five and his car was in the shop again which made her start speculating that Spencer wasn't driving it right. Jenna walked through all of the agents standing around until she found Spencer's desk. She sat and looked around, trying not to draw attention to herself, when she noticed an upset little boy sitting on the steps that lead to the offices. His head was in his hands and he was pouting something furious. She looked up at her and she smiled, offering a small wave. She looked around then walked over to him.

"Hi, are you waiting for someone?" She asked, seeing as he was alone. He nodded.

"Yeah."

"Me too. Waiting sucks huh?" She sat on the floor next to him out of the ways of passersby.

"Yeah, my dad said he was going to take me to the park today but he had to make a stop first. He just has to work some more." He slumped a little more. She knew that feeling.

"You know what? My dad used to be that way too. He worked a whole lot but I knew he was a," She paused dramatically, causing him to look up.

"A what?"

"I shouldn't say." She shook her head.

"Please." He perked up more at the thought of a secret.

"Can I trust you?" He nodded vigorously. Jenna looked around, making sure the coast was clear. "Alright, my dad was a superhero."

"No way!" He was practically jumping up in down.

"Yes way." She nodded in verification. "I bet your dad's a superhero too, kid."

"My name is Jack." He held out his hand causing her to laugh as she shook it.

"I'm Jenna."

CM-CM-CM

Hotch looked at his watch as he listened to the agent from the Washington office wrap up. The meeting had taken longer than he had expected. After the twenty minute mark, he began to wonder if leaving Jack to wait was a good idea. He was old enough and knew all the procedures but it had 45 minutes. When the meeting was finally over, he quickly made his way to the bullpen where he found a pleasant surprise. He was playing a hand game with Jenna and looked extremely happy to be doing so. When Jack saw him, his eyes lit up, not at all seeming mad about waiting so long.

"Daddy!" Jack ran over to him and Jenna looked over her shoulder to see it was Hotch he was referring to. She was clearly surprised as she stood. Jack grabbed his hand and pulled him towards her.

"Daddy, this is Jenna. She's my new friend."

"Hi Mr. Hotchner." Jenna smiled at him.

"Jenna." He nodded in response.

"Do you work with Daddy?" Jack was confused that they already knew each other.

"Jack, this is Mr. Spencer's friend." He chose his words carefully. Jack looked up at her in awe.

"Wow. Are you super smart like Mr. Spencer?" Jack remembered the last time Spencer had failed to effectively communicate with him because of their clearly differing IQ levels.

"I like to believe that sometimes I am." She nodded. Hotch chuckled then looked down at Jack.

"Hey buddy, I'm sorry about leaving you waiting here for so long."

"Daddy, I'm not mad about you working anymore. Jenna told me the truth about you having to work a lot." Jack beamed while Hotch crouched down to his height, giving Jenna a questioning look.

"What do you mean?"

"You know." Jack said it like it was obvious. "You're a superhero." He whispered the last part. Hotch could hardly contain his smile at the innocence of his son.

"Well I wouldn't say that I'm a superhero."

"Don't worry. Jenna told me that the greatest superheroes never admit it." He then reached out and hugged his dad happily.

"Jen," Jenna looked up to see Spencer, Derek, and JJ walking towards them, "I'm sorry about the time."

"It's alright. I had a blast out here." She smiled down at Jack.

"Mr. Spencer, I like your friend. She's awesome." He covered one side of his mouth and whispered, "and pretty." The team laughed and Jenna blushed a little. Spencer came over and put an arm around Jenna's shoulders.

"I have to agree with you on that one Jack."

CM-CM-CM

Jenna stood by and watched the rest of the team bond with Jack for a little bit. Hotch broke away from the group and approached Jenna.

"I wanted to thank you for keeping him entertained." Jenna shook her head and waved her the acknowledgment away.  
>"Don't thank me. Jack was just as much entertaining me as I was him. I just hope I wasn't out of line about the superhero thing. It just used to help me when my dad was gone a lot. He was a police chief." She explained.<p>

"No, no it wasn't out of line." He insisted. "It was helpful. The greatest superheroes never admit it. That's nice."

"Well it's true, or so I've come to find. Try all you want but they never admit they've gone out of their way for you, for anyone really."

"I know what you mean." He agreed. He knew she was talking from some sort of experience. He couldn't help it, he was a profiler. Spencer came towards them with his satchel on.

"All ready Jen?" He asked.

"Yes, Oh, and I threatened your mechanic." She told him happily. Hotch and Spencer both looked at her strangely. "Well not his life or anything. I just said if he doesn't tell you what's wrong with your car or if it breaks down in the next couple of months, I'm going to spread the word." Hotch chuckled and Spencer cracked a smile.

"I don't think that was necessary." Spencer shook his head.

"Well either your mechanic is faulty or you really don't know how to drive your car." She gave him a look.

"It's the mechanic." He said defiantly, making her laugh. She turned to Hotch.

"Bye Mr. Hotchner." She made her way over to Jack. "I guess I'll see you later little man." She ruffled his hair only to have him hug her around the legs tightly.

"Bye Jenna."

CM-CM-CM

The bullpen was clearing out by seven-thirty but Morgan was still going through last minute personal paperwork along with Emily. JJ and Penelope had to clear up everything that had gotten shuffled in the day's chaos.

"I'm glad you found it, I didn't even realize it was missing." Derek talked into his phone while Emily moved to another stack of files, and Garcia and JJ laughed by the coffee pot. "You didn't have to do that." Derek moved to a new file on his desk. "I know, I know." He laughed as JJ and Penelope made their way over. JJ raised an eyebrow at him and looked at Emily who gave her a knowing look. They knew who was on the other end of that phone call. "Alright, I'll see you soon. Bye." He hung up and pretended like the group wasn't staring at him.

"Anna?" Garcia asked what they were all thinking.

"Maybe." He didn't even look up from the file, knowing that it would get to JJ that he didn't elaborate.

"Why do you keep me in the dark about everything?" JJ finally sat her coffee cup on the desk and crossed her arms. She wanted to know. It wasn't fair. Almost everyone else had met her. Derek was dating her, Spencer was dating her roommate, Emily had met her briefly at the diner, and Garcia had met her when she went to lunch with Jenna. Besides Hotch and Rossi who seemed less than interested in the topic, she was the only one who had never seen the girl and Derek never told her anything.

"I know you have a personal life that you want to keep private but if you don't give me an elaborate description about your girlfriend, I will," She thought. She didn't know what she would do. He looked up at her expectantly. "Just know that you won't like it." His gaze suddenly moved past her.

"Settle down Tiger, how about I introduce you?" He stood and they all turned to see Anna walking towards them with an accordion file. She turned a couple of heads from the other guys but she made a beeline to him.

"I found it next to the couch." She handed it to him before greeting him with a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you."

"Hey Anna." Garcia greeted her first, followed by Emily.

"Hey." Anna smiled at them then turned to JJ. "I don't know your face so you must be JJ?" She held out her hand

"Uh, yes," JJ hadn't expected to meet her as much as she wanted to know more about her, "And you are Anna." Anna nodded. "Wow, I have heard so little about you."

"So little?" She looked up at Derek who held his hands up in surrender.

"Hey, I like my privacy."

"He didn't tell us you were so pretty." JJ went on. It was payback time.

"Really?" Anna crossed her arms, feeling the mischief in JJ's statements.

"He just said your name was Anna and that he was dating you. I almost didn't believe him."

"Okay," Derek glared at JJ, "Anna has to go now."

"No, I want to hear more." Anna gave him a roguish look.

"Come this way Anna and I will tell you some stories." JJ motioned her to the break room. Emily, Penelope, and Derek looked after them.

"And that's why you always give JJ what she wants." Emily sniggered at her desk.

"Don't mess with JJ, got it." Penelope noted as she headed back to her office.

CM-CM-CM

It had only taken five minutes for them to start laughing and it hadn't stopped for next the half hour they were in there. Derek looked up from his file and stared in their direction.

"What could they possibly be talking about?"

"You think you want to know, but it's probably best you don't." Emily chuckled. She was getting a real kick out of this.

"What's going on in there?" Rossi asked as he descended the stairs just as another laugh came from the break room.

"JJ's talking to Morgan's girlfriend." Emily told them in utter amusement.

"Really?" Rossi leaned over to get a better look. "Is this payback for not telling JJ about her?" They both looked at him in surprise. "Contrary to your beliefs, I know a lot of what is going on around here."

"Yeah, it's payback." Derek admitted.

"No need to tell me about a woman scorned." Rossi thought back to his ex-wives. He had his fair share of that.

"She said she was going to tell her stories. What stories?" Derek tried to think of all of the possibly embarrassing things he had done.

"I guess you'll find out." Emily noticed the two women walking out of the break room. They were practically beaming from their laughter.

"Hello." Anna greeted and introduced herself to Rossi first before turning to Derek. "It's getting late; I'm going to head out." He walked her out, neither saying anything about what had been talked about. By the time he came back up, he was anxious.

"She really is great Morgan." JJ patted him on the back when he rejoined the group. She turned and started towards her office.

"Wait, what did you tell her? JJ!"

CM-CM-CM

"I don't think you should worry about it. Jenna goes out with Garcia all the time. I'm sure they talk about me but trust me, I think the less I know the better. I just choose to imagine it's all about shoes." Spencer chuckled to himself as he stirred his coffee. Derek was still wondering about what JJ had said. It was the next day and he hadn't wanted to ask Anna but he still wanted to know. He finally came around to asking Spencer what he would do and was actually given a reasonable, guy to guy answer. The kid was becoming a kid no longer.

"Thanks Reid." Derek patted his back before returning to his desk, imaging it was all about shoes.

**I hope you liked it!**

**So, I did get a good amount of reviews with some great suggestions. I think my real cure was just getting in there and writing even when you don't know what to say. **

**I did get a feel for what I want to do for this story. For instance, this is probably going to be the last time they'll be a big Derek/Anna section mixed into this story. I feel like it's not fair for me to force some people who just want to read a Spencer OC to also read a Morgan OC. I know some of you liked them but I'm going to tone it down. A partner story was suggested and I had been thinking about it but I have to say if it is coming, it's not going to be soon. I did get a common idea from multiple people and I feel if that's something you all want to read I might work with that idea and see if I like it.**

**Thank you for reviewing!**


	13. Rise and Shine

"Rise and shine, my love." Spencer heard this right before he felt the sweet, familiar pressure on his lips. His eyes flittered open to see a drowsy looking Jenna resting on her elbows beside him. Jenna had begun to fall asleep on his couch as their dates got later into the nights so eventually he just suggested that she should keep some things at his apartment. She had taken up his offer so he cleared a drawer for her and she slept over at least once a week but, not wanting to abandon Anna of course, no more than four. They had been doing this for a month and neither had any complaints. She yawned and looked down at him. "You were almost awake so I just wanted to help it along."

"I was awake; I just wanted to see what you would do about it." He reached up and stroked her hair.

"Oh really? How did I do?"

"You were brilliant." He kissed her. "We get the entire day to ourselves you know."

"Yes I do, but I don't want to do anything." She laid back down but turned to face him. He followed her lead and watched as she reached up and placed a hand on his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too." He grabbed her hand and kissed her palm. "I told my mom all about you and now she's telling everyone she knows. I think she's almost as excited about you as I am." He chuckled. Jenna gave a small smile in return.

"What's wrong?"

"I have to tell you something." She told him quietly. He tried to hide his slightly nervous reaction to the announcement.

"What is it?"

"I haven't told my family that I've been dating you." His eyebrows furrowed.

"What? Why not? Is there a problem?" He asked quickly, making Jenna smile though it seemed like it was not appropriate for the situation.

"Nothing is wrong, that's why I'm telling you this now. I feel that we are getting really serious in our relationship and I know this is going to come up later. It has nothing to do with you and I just want to let you know that I never lied to you. My dad was a police chief in when I was younger. My parents did fight a lot and I did try to stay out my house as much as I could. But I didn't tell you everything." She looked at his expression. He grabbed her hand again.

"Keep going." She inhaled deeply before continuing.

"I have a brother, Christopher, who is six years older than me. He is amazing Spence. I mean, he is smart and personable and he could have done anything he could have ever wanted."

"Could have?" Spencer noticed.

"When I was in the seventh grade and Chris was about to go into his first year of college, he messed up. There was a party and Chris was always the designated driver. My dad taught us to use every precaution at social events so no drinking, no drugs, no sex. But that night, for some odd reason, he drank a couple of beers. His friend got wasted so much more than he did so he wanted to get him home. He ran into the next lane and hit a pregnant woman head on. His friend died on impact and the woman lost her child. He got two counts of vehicular homicide, one count of careless driving, and one count of driving under the influence which all came out to 14 years in prison." Spencer looked stunned but she continued.

"We were never the same. The whole county knew who we were and what had happened. There was always talk and tension. Then when my mom couldn't take it, she wanted to move. That's when the fighting started. My dad didn't want to run away from his problems, my mom wanted a new start. My dad wanted to visit Chris, my mom couldn't forgive him for taking away the woman's baby. So my dad retired and we moved close to here. I was barely existent at that point which led to my sympathetic nervous system to go into full blast. That's where the high school activity kicked in. I used to go behind my mom's back to visit Chris every couple of weeks. My mom found out and wasn't happy. My dad just didn't like that I lied to him. We don't talk much now but it's not bad. I see them every couple of holidays. I still visit Chris. I haven't talked to anybody since we started dating though." She shrugged a little. They were quiet for a while after that. Spencer processed what he had heard. What he hadn't known about her. Jenna waited. It was the same reaction for most people.

"It's fine." Spencer finally responded. "I'm glad that you told me Jen. I guess we both have a lot to share and I'm ready to do that with you because I trust you and I want you to know."

"Me too." She nodded in agreement. So it started. Instead of finding something to do in the city, they stayed in bed and talked, telling each other things that they hadn't shared with most people before. Spencer told him about being taken hostage and about his addiction, evoking a moment of Spencer having to ensure Jenna that he was okay and Jenna ensuring that she didn't think any less off him and that she was actually very proud. She told him about her first years of college and her first encounter with Anna that added laughs to the whole conversation. Before they knew it, it was well past noon.

"I don't think there's anything else for now." Jenna concluded as she finished her last confession with her head on Spencer's chest.

"That's enough for now anyway." Spencer kissed the top of her forehead and wrapped an arm around her. "We still have the rest of the day though."

"Well I for one am starving." Jenna sat up. "Shall I make us a very late breakfast?" He nodded. ""Eggs and French toast?" He nodded again. "No coffee?" She watched as he shook his head at her.

"Don't even joke about that." He sat up and she laughed before moved to go to the kitchen when he stopped her. He cupped her cheeks and kissed her deeply as if communicating the emotions he felt but couldn't put into words for her at that moment. When they parted, she smiled at him and silently headed to the kitchen, feeling exactly what he did.

CM-CM-CM

Spencer walked, freshly changed, into the kitchen to the wonderful smell of coffee and breakfast. She has just dished eggs onto his plate and handed it to him, earning a kiss on the cheek from him. She picked up her mug of tea and sat across from him.

"I called Anna and told her that I would be spending the day with you and to not worry."

"Does she worry?"

"Oh yes, she is very iffy about you." Jenna laughed at his facial expression. "Honestly I just like to know that she knows I'm fine and not in trouble or anything." She looked back down at her plate and Spencer watched her. He felt incredibly lucky to have someone like Jenna. She was smart and interesting and probably one of the few people who could suggest a new book to him that he was actually interested in. Plus, she knew more Latin and French than most people he knew thanks to her interest in languages, making their movie choices more interesting. It's no wonder that he loved her, and no wonder he had a proposition for her.

"Jen?"

"Yeah?" She was still digging into her food.

"I have about a week off coming up in a couple of weeks and I was planning on visiting my mom." She looked up and picked up her tea.

"Oh that's great. She'd probably love that."

"Do you want to come with me?" He reached across the table and grabbed her hand.

"You want me to meet your mom?" She was surprised to say the least. He nodded and waited for her response. "Yes, yeah I'll meet her. Are you sure?" He squeezed her hand and nodded.

"Absolutely."

**I know, I know. It took me forever to update. I'm trying to get into some sort of routine with school having started, probably just writing when I can during the week and then uploading on the weekend. **

**So about the chapter, I wanted to make this one all about their relationship and the growth in it. I am working on a scenario but I don't know if I'm going to use it. I'll update soon!**


	14. Girl Scout

**I'm sorry for the long pause. I was barely holding my head above water. This is my junior year and I have two AP classes that want to drain every bit of time out of me. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. **

Jenna laughed loudly at something Spencer had said as Anna walked into the room.

"Well I see someone can make you feel better about today." She gave Spencer an appreciative look from his spot on the couch, causing him to furrow his eyebrows.

"What do you mean? What happened?" Jenna rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"It's nothing."

"Jenna thinks the new student teacher in her class wants to rob her cradle." Anna laughed but Spencer didn't understand. Anna sighed. "He's like fifty and he has the hots for her." She shook her head when he got it. "It's never fun when you have to explain it." She mumbled before heading towards the door. "I'm off to Derek's." They said goodbye before Spencer gave her a questioning look.

"Really?" She shook her head.

"I don't know. I caught him looking at me a few times with this intense stare." She shuttered at the thought. "I don't like it." Spencer turned towards her more with concern.

"Did he do anything?"

"No, I think I'm just a little paranoid. For all I know, he was taking interest in Hannah's low cut sweater like every other male in the room." She looked over at him with a smile. "I did ace my paper though." He leaned over and kissed her.

"That's great. Are you sure it's nothing with this guy? I don't need to do a background check on him do I?" Jenna laughed.

"As much as I want my big, strong FBI agent to put him in his place," She ran a hand through his hair, "I think I'll be fine." She kissed him and moved closer to him. As he put a hand on her thigh, the familiar buzzing of his phone stopped them. "Please tell me that is the wrong number." He pulled it out and looked at the screen.

"I'm sorry, wheels up in an hour."

"Spencer," She groaned dramatically.

"I know, I know." He felt guilty for leaving so often and she could sense it. She stood, pulling him with her.

"Alright but I'm driving you."

CM-CM-CM

"It's not even a big deal." Jenna insisted when Spencer told the team about her suspicions.

"You sure?" Derek asked her, his protective demeanor showing.

"Because I know some people who can do some damage." Emily offered, causing them all to laugh.

"I can hack into his… anything." Penelope noted her skills.

"Thank you for your efforts, but I say we let the poor man live." Jenna chuckled.

"We just want you to be safe. We can't lose you now that Spence is finally displaying human characteristics." JJ teased him.

"I take offense to that." He insisted though he laughed along with everyone else. Suddenly Hotch's door swung open and he quickly walked into the bullpen where the gang plus Jenna were talking.

"JJ," He called to her, "Do you have a babysitter available? Jessica's out of town and we leave in thirty." He sounded slightly frantic under his cool demeanor. JJ shook her head.

"Sorry, Hotch, my only babysitter's with Henry." He sighed and looked more worried than they had seen.

"Oh, well if you need someone to watch Jack, I'm free." Jenna drew attention to herself.

"Really?" Emily looked surprised, as did Spencer.

"Yeah, I mean I know the requirements of being a great babysitter. I was a Girl's Scout." She smiled proudly, making Penelope laugh.

"Really? You sold cookies?"

"Oh, I did more than just sell cookies. I broke dominated. I broke records with my skills and I got the most badges in my group."

"That's my girl." Spencer kissed her temple.

"Uh, Jenna," Hotch brought them back to the subject at hand, "You'll babysit for a couple of days?"

"Yes sir and he will have an awesome time, scout's honor."

CM-CM-CM

"Sir, I am positive, no charge." Jenna insured Hotch over the phone as she waited outside of Jack's school for the final bell at three o'clock. He had given her quick instructions but wanted to be more thorough over the phone. "Yes, I remember. The key is under the plant, no gum, no front seat of the car, no liquids after seven, no parties, and no girls. That was a joke Mr. Hotchner." She assured with a chuckle as she heard the school bell ring. "I will take crazy good care of him sir, I promise. Bye now."

She went inside of the school and showed her ID at the office before heading down to Jack's classroom. Immediately she spotted the five year old with his Spider Man backpack on through the crowd of kids telling their parents about their day. His eyes lit up when he saw her and he instantly ran to hug her knees when she was close enough.

"Jenna! Are you going to take care of me?" He looked up at her with big, innocent eyes.

"Yes sir I am." She smiled down at him before greeting his teacher. She gathered his things for him and they headed out. "We are going to have so much fun."

CM-CM-CM

"How are you doing?" Jenna talked to Spencer over the phone in Hotch's kitchen while Jack was trying to stay awake for last minute cartoons in the living room.

"_The case is moving pretty quickly. I don't want to get arrogant but I think we'll be out of here in a few days."_

"Well that is amazing news because I am a very needy person with separation anxiety." She confessed dramatically.

"_I think when it comes to you I do too."_ He chuckled on the other end. There was a beep and Jenna looked at her phone.

"Hold on Spence I've got another call." She switched lines. "Hello?" She didn't hear anything on the other side, just static. She switched lines again. "Hey, I'm back."

"_Who was it?"_

"Wrong number I guess." Her phone beeped again. "Hold on." She switched lines again, but there was no sound again. She was about to hang up when she heard someone exhale breathily then inhale quickly again. She quickly switched lines. "Uh, sorry, it was no one."

"_Are you sure? You sound shaken." _

"No, I'm fine. I think someone just accidently called me or something. They probably just hit a button in their pocket or something."

"Jenna, can I watch Power Rangers?" Jack ran into the kitchen.

"Sorry bud, it's your bedtime." He gave her puppy dog eyes and she sighed. "Fine, I'm going to finish up this call and then we are going to bed." He happily ran back into the living room.

"_I don't think you're supposed to be that easily persuaded."_

"I'm not easily persuaded. It's just this once." She talked a little longer than said goodbye to Spencer. She put a very sleepy Jack to bed then sat on the couch, watching the news until she dozed off. After a few hours, she was woken up by her phone ringing.

"Hello?" She answered it groggily. She didn't hear anything on the other line but breathing. "Who is this?" There was no way this could be a coincidence. "Anna, this is not a very funny joke. You know this freaks me out."

"This is not Anna, my dear." She dropped the phone quickly, hands trembling. Gathering herself, she picked it up again.

"I'm sorry, who is this?" She stood and started checking the locks. She had seen one too many scary movies to be careless. There was no answer, then a dial tone. Trying to calm her breathing, she checked the doors and windows then made her way upstairs. Peering into Jack's room, she saw him sleeping peacefully, completely opposite to her wide awake fearfulness. Shutting the door, she took a deep breathe.

"It's nothing Jenna. It's just a joke."

CM-CM-CM

No one had called her phone after that and she let the event get pushed into the back of her mind as she took care of Jack. She had to admit she was having a good time. She loved kids. It was Sunday afternoon when she finally got the call from Spencer that they were heading back and Jack was more than happy to see his dad.

"And we watched Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!" Jack jumped up and down at the precinct as he filled his dad in on his weekend. The case had taken about four days so they spent two whole days of free space coming up with as many ways possible to keep themselves entertained. Jenna smiled in her spot next to Spencer and Hotch looked up at her.

"I can't thank you enough. Are you sure I can't convince you to take some sort of pay?"

"No sir, that's not necessary." She shook her head and looked at Jack. "Getting to spend time with this kid is enough." She ruffled his hair playfully but he swatted it away.

"Hey!"

"Play nice Jenna." Spencer scolded her playfully. Hotch and Jack said their goodbyes and made their way to the elevator.

"Do you want kids?" Jenna asked Spencer as she watched Hotch with Jack. Realizing what she said, she immediately turned to him. "Oh geez, Spence, I'm sorry. Don't answer that if you don't want to."

"No, it's okay." He sat up and thought for a moment. "Yes, I do want kids. I'd like to get married first but sure. I'd enjoy a few little ones running around." She grinned at his response.

"Me too." He leaned down and kissed her.

"You can always ask me anything."

"Okay love birds, break it up." Penelope came over to them.

"I'm going to go to my locker and then we can go." Spencer walked away and Jenna turned to Penelope.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything my sweet."

"How easy is it to get someone's phone number?" She thought about what happened just a few days again.

"Actually very easy, too easy." Penelope saw the look on her face. "Why? Jen, what happened?"

"Nothing." She shook her head but Penelope wasn't biting.

"You can't lie to me, dear."

"Okay, I just got some weird phone calls."

"Do you need me to trace them? Because I will, I just need your phone."

"I think I'll be fine. I think it's just a joke. They only called one night." She shrugged it off.

"I don't know Jen. Have you told Spence?"

"Told me what?" He came back and looked at them expectantly. They looked at each other and Penelope could tell she didn't want to worry him.

"That we are having lunch tomorrow." Penelope wanted to know what all was happening anyway.

"Oh. Jen, you ready?" He motioned to the elevator.

"Yes I am." She turned and hugged Penelope, thanking her quietly.

"Just stay safe Jen. You're family now."

**I will be updating this weekend because I can't stop in the middle like this. So I'll be getting that going and hopefully things will go quicker from now on. No month long waiting periods.**


	15. Happy Birthday

It had been a few weeks since the phone calls and Jenna had completely forgotten about it by the time her birthday came around.

"All set?" Spencer asked when he saw Jenna walk out of her bathroom with freshly curled hair and a little black dress.

"Yes darling. _Wicked_ here we come." She had wanted to see the play for quite a while and Spencer had surprised her with tickets. He came up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You look gorgeous." He kissed soundly for a moment. "Happy Birthday, Jen."

"Thank you." She beamed. "Let me just get my purse." She went to grab it from her bedroom. She found it lying next to her phone. She picked the both up then noticed the screen. Three missed calls from an unknown number. She checked for voice messages in case it was someone who wanted to wish her a happy birthday but there were none. She took a breath and tossed her phone in her purse. "Not today Jenna, it's your birthday." She told herself before walking back into the living room. Spencer was sitting on the couch now with a surprising look of distress on his face. "Are you okay?" She asked him worriedly. He stood and faced her. He held up his phone and she immediately knew.

"They need us in California. We need to leave in about an hour." He waited for her response. She never got upset when he had to leave, but this was her birthday. She turned her head away from him and inhaled, closing her eyes.

_He has a job to do. He is saving lives. Don't be selfish. _

"It's fine." She told him quietly. "We'll just reschedule or something." He hated doing this to her. She was there whenever he needed her, but he couldn't do that for her.

"Jen, I'm so sorry. I know you're probably frustrated,"

"Yeah, I am." She answered bluntly then sighed, taking a seat on the couch. She put her hands in her lap and stared at them. "Spencer, I get it. I get it and it sucks. You have to go and you have to save lives. You can't say no, and neither can I. I can't say anything because that would make me selfish. But," She looked up at him with tears of exasperation in her eyes, "Aren't I allowed sometimes? I want you here with me right now. I wanted to go to dinner and watch a play and have you just for one night. But I can't. So yeah Spence, I'm pretty frustrated." He didn't know what to say as she looked at her hands again. He heard her sniffle and watched as she wiped a few stray tears off her cheeks before standing. "So do we need to stop by your place for you to change or what?"

"Jen, you don't have to take me." He insisted but she just shrugged.

"Why not? It's not like I'm doing anything else tonight."

CM-CM-CM

Jenna and Spencer were quiet as they walked into the bullpen. Jenna went to see in Hotch needed a babysitter before she left. They walked up to where the team was standing, waiting for the jet to be ready. Derek let out a low whistle when he saw her.

"You are looking very nice tonight Ms. Jenna." She shot him a sad smile.

"Thanks."

"What's the occasion?" Rossi interjected, taking in her curled hair and smoky makeup. Hotch, however, new the look Jenna had. It was the same look Haley had when she was blown off on an important night.

"Happy Birthday!" Penelope called loudly as she descended the stairs. The team exchanged looks of realization. Penelope came up to her and hugged her, handing her a bright, frilly, gift wrapped box.

"Thank you." Meanwhile, everyone was exchanging looks. They figured that they had something planned and clearly, flying almost 3000 miles across the country wasn't how they wanted to spend it.

"So are you and Anna doing something tonight?" JJ asked hopefully.

"Uh, no, she has to work. We were going to do something tomorrow since Spence and I had tickets to a play." That instantly made the situation worse. Preplanned events are the worst to be ruined. They looked over at Spencer who looked extremely guilty.

"Oh, well," Penelope started to come up with an alternative when Jenna stopped her.

"It's okay. We're just going to reschedule the tickets for a later date. It's fine, really." She looked at their unsure faces. They could tell she was upset. She and Spencer had at least six inches between them, not even the slightest suggestion they were going to touch each other in any way like they usually did.

"We should treat you to something when we get back." Emily suggested, trying to boost up their emotions.

"You don't have to." Jenna shook her head at the idea. "I actually just came up to see if you needed a babysitter." She turned to Hotch who immediately shook his head.

"Jessica has him tonight. Thank you though."

"Well I should go." She looked to Spencer who turned to walk her out.

"That's awful." Penelope said immediately when they were out of ears reach.

"You're telling me." Rossi agreed with her, thinking of his marriages.

"Unfortunately that's the downside to the FBI. It can sort of, consume your life." JJ spoke from experience. She had missed important times in her marriage and with Henry. And, even though he didn't say anything, Hotch had more than his fair share in knowledge on that subject. They looked on at the couple as they headed into the elevator.

"What are you going to do?" Spencer asked when they got to her car. She shrugged.

"I don't know. I'll probably get something to eat then go home, watch a few movies or something." She looked up at him and saw the guilt playing over his face.

"Jenna, I'm really sorry. I don't mean to have to leave like this all the time." She sighed and nodded.

"I know. It's not your fault. You'd be here if you could." She reached up and kissed him.

"I wouldn't leave you at all if I could." He kissed her deeper.

"Separation anxiety wasn't it?" She smiled against his lips. He pulled back and looked at her face.

"How is it that after all of this, you can avoid being angry with me?"

"I don't like being angry, and it's not your fault. Plus, _Wicked_ will be on for a couple more weeks, we'll find another day."

"But it's your birthday." He cupped her neck, giving her a meaningful look that sent butterflies raging inside of her.

"You're doing it again." She informed him.

"Doing what?"

"You're looking at me like I'm something to look at."

"Of course you're something to look at." He sighed again. "I'm so sorry about this."

"Spence, stop apologizing."

"But feel so bad for leaving you like this. You should be angry." It made it worse that she was so understanding to be honest.

"I would be angry but our love is so strong that they are creating a fifth fundamental force because of it, as we speak." She grinned as he gasped.

"Did you just make a science reference?"

"Just for you, babe." She kissed him again.

"I don't deserve you." He hugged her then pulled back. "I have to go."

"I know. I love you." She leaned up and kissed him one last time.

"Love you most."

CM-CM-CM

"Jenna, love, it's your birthday. Stop looking so sad." Elliot, owner of _Elliot's_, Jenna's favorite pancake place, looked at her as she dug into her second stack of pancakes. He was a man, about 40 or so, with an accent that Jenna never took the time to place. He was a family man with a wife and a few kids. She always thought of him like a younger version of Mike, the way he welcomed her and made her feel like family after a period of time where she came just about every weekend for his food.

"I know, I just wanted to have Clark Kent for my birthday." She took a gulp of milk. "I know it's totally selfish to think that way but that's how I feel." She said with confidence.

"Love, I adore your Superman references, I really do. And I have to agree with you, Ms. Lane; you have the right to be a bit upset. But it's your birthday; put a smile on that face." She gave him a small smile and he grabbed her by the cheeks, pulling her close to kiss her forehead.

"Okay, okay." She chuckled before flashing a big grin. There weren't too many people in the diner, maybe two or three besides her. It was almost eleven and it was a Thursday, so that much was expected. What wasn't expected was for Jenna to leave the diner that night and be followed by an unnoticed man. She walked out to her car and was about to open her car door when a hand came around her and covered her mouth and nose with a cloth.

"Shh," A voice stilled her when she tried to push the hand away the best she could as she quickly lost consciousness, "Everything's going to be okay."


	16. Finding Jenna

**This chapter is about two chapters put together so hopefully that'll satisfy your needs for the moment.**

Jenna woke up and the bright florescent lights above her immediately fought against her, making it hard to focus her vision. Finally after adjusting, she looked around. She was in an empty room with seemingly metal walls. She was freezing and her throat felt raw. Trying to move her hands, she looked down to see that, not only was she restrained to a chair, but she was in short pajama bottoms and a tank top, not her dress. But it was strange, they were her clothes, she just didn't remember taking them.

"Mm." She moaned as she tried to get her thoughts together. It felt like her head was swirling slowly and her tongue felt heavy. Then, with perfect timing, a door in front of her opened and a man walked towards her. He crouched down and sat the tray on the floor.

"Don't be scared, Jenna dear." His voice was smooth and dark. If she wasn't scared already, she was on high alert now. He looked up at her eyes and smiled. If he wasn't obviously dangerous, he would have been a seemingly good natured man. He was good looking man, olive skin, dark hair, green eyes, and a bright smile. But there was that little something. Jenna blinked repeatedly to see it. His eyes showed something she couldn't place, something bad.

"What are you doing?" Her words were slurred as he went back to his tray. He picked up a white pill and held it up to her mouth. "No, what're- what is that?" He rolled his eyes and shook his head in amusement.

"It's Benadryl. I didn't plan for you to have such a reaction to chloroform." He reached up and skimmed her neck. "You've been unconscious for about a day and a half and you turned a little scarlet." He sighed and cupped her cheek. "You're gorgeous, has anyone ever told you that?" Suddenly her mind went back to her birthday.

"_Yes darling. Wicked here we come." She had wanted to see the play for quite a while and Spencer had surprised her with tickets. He came up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. _

"_You look gorgeous." He kissed soundly for a moment. "Happy Birthday, Jen." _

"Spencer." She mumbled and she pieced together the night. "You took me."

"Yes, Friday night. I had to. You were too perfect. You curled your hair," He fingered the slowly deflating curls she still had, "You put on that gorgeous dress." He inhaled and closed his eyes, smiling at the picture of her he had stored in his memory. "All for me."

"What?" She furrowed her eyebrows.

"I called you, remember? That's when I knew for sure. You didn't tell anyone about us, you talked to me."

"You're," She was about to insult him, calling him crazy, but thought better of it. He had her at his whim. "You're right, I didn't tell anyone."

"I know. I've had some other girls, but you are outshining them at the moment." He put the pill up to her lips again. She hesitated but took it. He wouldn't kill her now, and if she really did have an allergic reaction, she couldn't risk it. He gave her water to drink then put the things back on the tray.

"I have to go handle some business but I will be back as soon as I can." He smiled at her before leaving again. She sat for a moment before she realized her situation. She had been kidnapped. She was strapped to a chair and as far as she knew, no one knew where she was.

"Oh God, please help me."

CM-CM-CM

The team walked into the precinct after two days in California. The case wasn't exactly what they thought it was but they did catch the woman. The team scattered but the first person Derek saw was Anna leaning against his desk, chewing on her thumbnail.

"Anna, what are you doing here?" He asked. It was a pleasant surprise. He leaned down and kissed her but then he saw the look on her face. "Babe, what's wrong?" Spencer and Hotch walked over to where they were standing.

"Anna? What are you doing here?" Spencer asked curiously. "What's wrong?"

It's Jenna; I don't know where she is." She told him shakily, on the verge of tears. Spencer's eyes widened.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know where she is and I don't know what to do." She talked quickly.

"Alright, sit down and tell us what happened." Derek sat her down in his chair. "Take a deep breath and go on." She did as he said and calmed down to talk.

"I was working on her birthday and around 10:30 she texted me and said that you guys had a case and that she was going to eat at Elliot's. I figured she'd be out a while but when I woke up she wasn't there. I tried calling her but she didn't answer. I went to class, figuring she'd text me hopefully, but she didn't. Jen always texts me to tell me where she is so I won't worry. I went to the police but they said I have to wait a complete 24 hours to file a report. Then Elliot called me and said that her car was still in the parking lot this morning even though he saw her leave. She doesn't do this sort of thing." She ran a hand through her hair.

"She doesn't." Spencer confirmed, pulling out his phone. "She always calls, always. It's really important to her." He saw that he had no missed calls or messages.

"We'll work on it." Hotch told them. "I'm going to call the police station, get a report filed."

"What's going on?" Penelope walked up to them.

"Jenna's missing." Spencer told her as Hotch excused himself to his office. Penelope's face paled.

"Oh goodness."

"What?" Derek caught the look of guilt. Penelope turned to Spencer.

"I'm sorry; she didn't want me to tell you."

"Tell me what?" Spencer's mind was running a mile a minute. This was Jenna, the woman he loved. She was in danger. He wanted, he needed to know everything.

"She didn't want you to worry. Oh, I knew that was a bad idea." Penelope cursed herself for going along with it.

"Penelope, what are you talking about?" Anna asked her. She had a feeling that whatever Spencer didn't know, she didn't know either. Penelope looked between them.

"A couple of weeks ago after that case you had in Jersey, Jen asked me how easy it was to get a phone number because she got some weird calls."

"But she thought they were wrong numbers?" Spencer concluded. Penelope nodded.

"Yeah, but I thought she didn't tell you."

"She didn't. I was talking to her and she kept getting other calls but when she came back she said it was the wrong number, no one was there." He ran a hand over his face while Penelope continued.

"At first there was no one there but after the first time she heard breathing, then the third call, she asked if it was you," She looked to Anna, "Playing a joke on her but a man responded saying that he wasn't Anna before hanging up."

"Oh God." Anna put her face in her hands. Derek rubbed her back. He had to admit that he really didn't know what to do. JJ, clearly unaware of the situation at hand, came over with a stack of files.

"Alright, new case." She looked at them and felt the distress immediatly. "What happened?"

"We think someone might have taken Jenna." Derek informed her. She looked at them with disbelief. They had just seen her. She didn't know what to say. Derek took the files from her. Hotch found the team and called them to the conference room where Emily and Rossi were already waiting. Derek told Anna to stay where she was; he was going to drive her home since she didn't own a car. They all sat and looked at Hotch for instruction. They all knew Jenna, they all liked her. She was the love of Spencer's life from what they could tell. Hotch inhaled deeply. Even for him this was moving quickly, as it should've. He couldn't even imagine telling Jack if anything happened to her.

"We've all been informed of what's happening." He looked at them all for confirmation. "We need to work quickly. If she was taken Friday night, she's been gone for two days. We're behind already." He glanced at Spencer who looked pale and zoned out. "Morgan, Prentiss, retrace her steps from Friday. Garcia, trace her calls, her emails, anything we can get. Rossi, we need to talk to Strauss."

"What about me?" Spencer asked, coming out of his trance. "I have to do something Hotch. I know it's personal but I have to do something."

"You and JJ talk with Anna, go through the people in her life. See if there might be anyone who wanted to take her." He looked around at all of them. "This is a very personal case, but I need us all to keep our heads. Jenna needs us."

CM-CM-CM

Anna, Spencer, and JJ were looking through a box of Jenna's things. It was a collection of letters, pictures, and memorabilia that had sometimes no meaning to them.

"I've known her since we started college and I've never seen her so much as frustrate anyone." Anna shrugged as they sorted through Jenna's life. "She went out of her way to be an angel to everyone. It was important to her. And when something is important to Jenna,"

"She doesn't take it lightly." Spencer finished. He was staring absently at a picture of her and him at the bookstore. He felt tears sting his eyes. "Jen, where the hell are you?" He asked quietly.

CM-CM-CM

"I have to use the bathroom." Jenna was now wide awake and getting used to seeing her capture come and go. She had yet to find out his name, or his plan. All she knew was that it wouldn't be the worst idea to get a look around. So far she had known that if she walked to the bathroom, there was a set of stairs you had to pass, but she couldn't get away with him pulling her along. He pushed her back into the room and he followed. He strapped her back to the chair then stood back and looked at her.

"You know, Jenna, I've been watching you for a while now. At first it was for selfish reasons. I wanted to see if someone would notice me finally if it was a cop's girl this time. But, the more I watched, the more I learned, liked, loved even. I was expecting that, by now, I'd have some telltale sign that someone wanted you back or something. You do so much for others." He stroked the side of her face and tsked. "Oh well, I might have to teach a lesson tomorrow. It's getting late."

CM-CM-CM

They had searched through some of Jenna's things but had come up empty. Anna had fallen asleep on the conference table but Spencer was still looking through a box. Derek walked in and took in the seen in front of him.

"Hey, kid, it's past midnight. I'm going to take Anna home. If you need to, get some sleep. She needs you on top of your game." He encouraged him before gently waking Anna and walking out of the BAU. Penelope came with frantic energy.

"I tracked the unknown calls and they were both disposable prepaid cells. I tracked any unknown calls and I went through her emails and there isn't anything there. I searched through her past, Spence. I can't get to her brother; we'd have to go to him. Her parents both live in Montclair but she hasn't talked to them in a couple of weeks. Spencer I don't know where to look." She looked like she was on the verge of tears. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about the calls in the first place. I thought I was being a friend but I wasn't."

"Penelope, it's fine. You thought you were doing the right thing by it." He looked at the photos in front of him. "I don't know where to look either. I don't know where she is. I don't know who she's with. I don't know if she hurt, or," He stopped short and rubbed his eyes.

"Spence, you can't talk like that. We are going to find her. We are." She was convincing, not only him, but herself.

"I just don't understand. Why Jenna? Why _my_ Jenna?"

CM-CM-CM

It was the next day and they were working nonstop. Emily was watching Spencer out the corner of her eye. He was gaining his dark circles again and looked absolutely exhausted.

"Spencer Reid?" Everyone looked up as a delivery man came towards them. Spencer sat up.

"That's me." The man handed him the envelope and had him sign before walking away. Spencer opened it and pulled out a letter printed on stationary. The team watched his face as he read it. His eyes widened then filled with anger and guilt.

"Who's it from?" JJ walked over and looked over his shoulder.

"Oh my god, it's from the kidnapper. He sent you a message." Hotch came over and took it, reading it aloud.

_Dear Spencer and friends,_

_ I really did expect a bigger commotion for Jenna. She's such an enticing girl. I don't know how you could not be searching for her. She's really wonderful. I guess I should be thanking you; I don't need to go through trial and error anymore. She's perfect. _

_Forever Grateful, _

_A Thankful Man_

They all sat quietly for a moment until JJ spoke up.

"Guys, we're doing this all wrong." JJ shook her head as she looked around. "We're not going at this right. We aren't doing our jobs right. I know that Jenna is special, so we shouldn't be coming to a dead end. We have to take an angle."

"She's right." Hotch sat up straighter. "We have to take this like a case. We need to build a profile."

"Alright, so we're dealing with a stalker." Emily chimed in. "Multiple phone calls, all unknown, all over a couple of weeks."

"A stalker who has built up to kidnapping and is now taunting Reid," Rossi agreed.

"So something could have triggered him. He's been watching her for a couple of weeks. He hasn't built up like stalkers usually do." Derek thought out loud. "Garcia's checked her emails, there's no communication other than phone calls." Spencer watched as his team came together in front of him for Jenna's benefit.

"Thank you." Everyone stopped and looked at him. JJ grinned.

"Spence, there's no need to thank us. She's practically family. We're going to find her."

"I know. He thinks we're not looking hard enough but he has no idea."

CM-CM-CM

"Who is she?" Jenna asked in slight panic as her captor dragged a red headed girl into the room with her. She had now been given permission to roam around the room after saying her legs were falling asleep.

"This is Maggie. I figured you'd want someone to play with." He grinned at her and laid Maggie on the floor against the wall. Jenna didn't understand how someone so young could have been so sick.

"Is she okay?" Jenna stepped closer. The girl looked twenty, maybe, and had a little pale, not to mention she was unconscious.

"I sure hope so. I took a bit of a risk for her, for you." He looked Jenna in the eyes. "I'm doing things for you, you need to thank me, it's only polite." She looked at him. Something about him was familiar. She was hesitating but the look in his eyes pushed her to go along with it.

"T-thank you."

"Good girl, Jenna."

CM-CM-CM

Hotch and Spencer was on their way to the University while Derek and Emily went to retrace Jenna's night again.

"Spencer, I have to commend you on your work." Hotch complimented him. "I've seen cases and situations get too personal for agents and they can't function, which is understandable, but you are very much determined."

"Yeah, well I love her. I really need her back." They pulled into the parking lot and made their way hall where Jenna would have been if she was safe. The class was being dismissed as they walked in. Mr. Riley saw them instantly.

"Agent Hotchner," He nodded to him then beamed at Spencer, "Spencer it's good to see you again. I didn't see Jenna in class today. Is she sick? There's a flu going around. Do you need her work?"

"Actually sir, we were wondering where your student teacher is." He looked around and saw no one.

"He just stepped out, oh, here he comes." They turned and saw a man in around his late 40's walk in. "Mr. Brewer, this is SSA Hotchner and Reid from the BAU."

"Are you the lucky kid who's been dating Riley's star pupil?" He chuckled but neither Hotch nor Spencer laughed.

"Yeah, actually I am. Have you seen her work?" Spencer questioned him while Hotch observed.

"A good amount, yes. She's very insightful. I wish I was like that when I was in college. It would've helped." He thought back on his 'glory days'.

"Excuse us." Hotch pulled Spencer aside. "I don't think he's our unsub. He's older, didn't seem to linger on the idea of Jenna. He turned and began to reflect on himself."

"When Jenna told me about him, she said that she caught him looking in her direction with an intense stare but he could have been looking at someone else." They turned back to the men.

"Mr. Brewer, we would like to know if you interacted with Jenna during class. She said that, a couple of weeks ago, you kept staring at her."

"Oh, I doubt that. Jenna's a good student but, that's as far as that goes. I can tell you that if it was a couple of weeks ago I was probably scoping out the guy sitting behind her, real jackass. He keeps sneaking in here 'sitting in' on classes. He knocked over my coffee that morning."

"How long had he been sitting in on classes?"

"Only for about a couple of weeks," Mr. Riley jumped in. "He seemed harmless enough. He didn't come to my every class, only one or two a week, Tuesdays and Thursdays usually and only towards the end of the session." Spencer leaned over to Hotch.

"Those are the days of Jenna's class schedule." Hotch nodded. They were going to follow every lead.

"We're going to need his description."

CM-CM-CM

"Do you know her?" Derek held up a picture of Jenna to the Elliot's owner. He and Emily were retracing Jenna's steps and she was taken from the restaurant. Elliot looked at the picture and immediately smirked.

"Oh course I know Jenna. She's my favorite costumer." He nodded. "Such a sweet little thing, she comes in here at least once a month and orders the same thing, stacks and stacks of pancakes. You'd think she'd never eaten before. We tried to change the recipe once but she noticed immediately. So now Danny makes her a special batch when she comes in." He chuckled at the thought. Derek and Emily exchanged looks. They gathered that he didn't know about the kidnapping. Emily took a breath before continuing the questioning.

"Sir, we know that she was in here Friday night?"

"Yeah," Elliot nodded, "She came in here dressed like a million dollars and more. She looked so sad though, said it was her birthday and her beau couldn't spend it with her. I told her to smile."

"Do you remember anything from when she decided to leave from when she walked out the door?" Derek questioned.

"She said it was getting late, I told her the pancakes were on the house, and she left. There was a man who left right after her though. I figured she had car trouble, maybe, cause her car was here when I left."

"Can you describe the man who left after her?" Emily got out a notepad and took down his description.

"He was good looking, tall, dark hair, sort of dark skin, young. I think he had a cut on his jaw." Elliot nodded as he thought back. Derek looked away as he thought. Why did this sound familiar?

"Excuse me." He went out to the car and pulled a file out of his backseat. He knew it; it was the man from the case JJ had given them right before they started looking for Jenna. He raced back into the restaurant. "Is this him?" He flashed Elliot a picture.

"Yeah, that's him." He nodded then looked between them. "Is she going to be alright?"

"She is now."


	17. Never Leave Me Again

Jenna watched as the man forced the redhead, Maggie, to drink from a water bottle. She had been in that corner since he had brought her down where she was. He had tied Jenna to the chair again for the night but she knew he would let her walk if she asked him. He came and kneeled in front of her, placing a tray on the ground.

"Good morning Jenna." He greeted her with a smile. "Would you like to walk again today?" She nodded. "Use your words Jenna."

"Yes." He gave her a look and she gulped. "Yes please."

"Good girl, Jenna." He patted her leg before reaching down to untie her ankles.

"You never told me your name." She tried to sound sincere as she vied for information. He stopped and looked at looked up at her. "Oh Jenna, would you really like to know?" She nodded.

"Yes please."

CM-CM-CM

"Robert Everest is 29 years old. He's a suspect in the recent kidnappings around the Quantico area. He has a criminal record consisting of stalking, sexual harassment, and a restraining order from his ex-girlfriend." Derek began to give the profile for Robert Everest to the Quantico police department. After they got the information from Elliot, they came back to the precinct to find the picture matched the sketch from the student teacher from Jenna's class.

"Everest is single; he's obsessive, and possibly dangerous when pushed to his limit. He will probably have a sort fuse so be careful." Emily finished off. The meeting was adjourned and they all went back to their provided station.

"It's great that we have a search party but we need to narrow down our area. Quantico isn't small enough to search over and under in adequate time." Hotch pointed out the obstacle.

"Well he had to have been able to take all of the other kidnapped women and get them back to where he does his work within the night." JJ observed. "So that's about eight hours before sun rise."

"But, he stays inside the city limits and can get between the University, Elliot's and the positions where the other girls were taken." Spencer interjected while looking at a map. He began to narrow down the areas. "He should be within these limits." Spencer drew a red circle around on the map.

"Are you sure?" Prentiss asked him. They didn't have time for mistakes though none of them wanted to say that out loud. They didn't know why Everest even took Jenna or what he was going to do with her. Spencer nodded firmly nonetheless.

"Positive."

CM-CM-CM

"So are you like his special pet or something?" Maggie's gruff voice cut through the silence from the far end of the room. Jenna nodded.

"Unfortunately."

"How long have you been here?" She asked another question in attempt to either make conversation or scope Jenna out.

"I'm guessing a few days. I'm not sure, there are no windows." Jenna wondered about Spencer and Anna and whether they were working on her case or if they had to pass it off.

"We're going to get out of here. I can't stay chained to a wall for the rest of my life." She rattled the chain that cuffed her wrist and attached to the wall. "I refuse." Jenna walked over to her and sat.

"Alright, so far I know that to get from here to the bathroom is a walk down the hall. You have to pass a staircase to get there. I think it's the only staircase down here so it has to lead up." She filled Maggie in on everything she had gathered since she had gotten there and Maggie listened intently. They would wait for the next time Robert brought them food to execute the plan. Maggie was to make a run for it while Robert fawned over Jenna. Then she would run and get to a phone, a house, anything to save them. Jenna promised that she would be fine.

"I think we can do this Jenna." She smiled a little at her. Jenna smiled back at her.

"I hope so."

CM-CM-CM

They were trying to narrow down where in the newly limited area Everest would be holding them.

"I don't think he would hold her in a warehouse. If he's worked up to taking her, he would care about her. Stalking is an emotional based crime." Spencer was taking the lead in finding the hiding place. They were so close now to finding her.

"He'd take her somewhere personal. He'd take her to his house." Derek concluded. Hotch picked up his phone and called Penelope.

"Garcia, we need a list of houses in our zone that have at least two bedrooms and possibly a basement. She's still a hostage; he would need to keep her out of sight but in close proximity."

CM-CM-CM

Jenna heard the sound of footsteps coming to the door and jumped into her chair, giving Maggie a nod. They were ready. The door opened and Robert walked into the room with his silver platter as usual.

"Good morning Jenna." He greeted her with a smile and ignored Maggie as usual.

"Good Morning." She nodded at him. He came and sat the tray next to her chair, bending to untie her legs and wrists. She looked over at Maggie who gave her an encouraging nod. "Um, I think Maggie would enjoy walking around too. Maybe you should unchain her." She suggested. Robert looked up at her with suspicion in his eyes.

"Really?" He asked and Jenna nodded. He looked over at Maggie and then at her again before standing up and walking to Maggie. He reached up but instead of un-cuffing her, he backhanded her hard, making her cry out. "I don't like you putting ideas in my Jenna's head. I know what you're up to. You think you're just going to scheme your way into running out of here? No one gets out of here unless I want them too." He then reached up and unlocked her wrist. Grabbing her other arm, her dragged her, kicking and screaming out of the room while Jenna watched in horror, still tied to her chair, with tears streaming down her face. She heard the screams quickly fade and ten minutes later Robert came back in.

"What did you do to her?" She asked through her tears. Robert pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and grabbed her chin, wiping her damp cheeks.

"I didn't want her corrupting you, especially not before this afternoon. I have a big surprise planned for you dear."

CM-CM-CM

"This is still at least four hundred homes." Prentiss looked at the long list Garcia had given them.

"Okay, think, what else can narrow this down?" Morgan began to think along with the others.

"Alright, Elliot said he's a young man and he could pass for a college student so owners under thirty years of age." Rossi thought aloud.

"But if you were under thirty, you wouldn't own a house in suburbia unless you lived with someone or had a family." JJ pointed out from her experience with neighbors.

"How about male owners who have lost a spouse," Spencer suggested, "based off of his criminal record I doubt he's had a strong female presence in his life."

"Okay, that's 150 homes left." Garcia announced through the phone.

"Now, houses that are in equal distances from the points where the victims of Everest lived and where the girls were abducted."

"50 homes sir."

"Alright, give us that list and we'll go from there."

CM-CM-CM

Everest led Jenna up the stairs to a large bedroom. He had come and taken her from the basement and told her they were going upstairs. She was too surprised and frightened to run to look for Maggie once she was out the door. Showing her the linking bathroom, he turned to her.

"I have towels already prepared for you and your shampoo." He smiled at her. "I want you to get cleaned up. There are some clothes in the drawer for you if you want to choose from there." He motioned to a drawer behind them. Jenna tried not to let her suspicions show as she gave him a small smile.

"Thank you." She went in the bathroom and closed the door behind her. There were no windows to escape from so she just settled for following orders. She looked in the mirror and saw how matted her hair was. Taking a comb from the counter, she endured the painful process of raking through her knotted hair. Peeling off her clothes next, she noticed the slight bruises on her arms and legs from the chair she sat in. She finally started the shower and stepped under the warm water. It felt amazing to get a shower, to wash away the ideas of Robert Everest and look to the hope of the future. She thought back to Spencer, Penelope, Anna, and her family. It only took a second for her walls to crumble and for her tears to come. She missed them all.

CM-CM-CM

"What about this?" Morgan pointed out a house on the list. "It's suburban, near the other victims and it has a basement." They all looked at it.

"It fits. Look at the location. It's not so quiet that you would notice an abduction but not very loud for the suburbs." Rossi agreed.

"And think about it, it's where college kids are. You'd think your young neighbor is just bringing home girls rather than victims." Prentiss noted. They all looked at each other, then Spencer. He nodded.

"Let's go."

CM-CM-CM

Jenna looked through the clothes he said that were picked for her. They were all the right size and length. She walked to the closet and noticed a black dress, her dress from the night she was taken. She shook her head. It was almost too much. She put on pajamas, assuming she would be going back to the basement. She suddenly looked around. If she was in a basement, they were in a house. She ran to the window and found herself looking at the streets of suburbia.

"No way." She was about to bang on the window when Robert came in.

"Please sit Jenna." She did as she was told and sat on the bed; Robert closed the door behind him. She looked at him suspiciously as he came to stand in front of her. He pushed her down and pinned her to the bed.

"What are you doing?" She gasped and winced from his grip.

"We have and undying connection Jenna." He told her before leaning down and trying to kiss her. But Jenna turned her head.

"No, I don't want to." She began to struggle when she realized what he was trying to do.

"You will enjoy it Jenna. I promise." He leaned down again but she turned away.

"No!" She squirmed and he grabbed her face.

"I love you and I want to do this with you. Why won't you behave?" He dipped down and skimmed his nose along her cheek, her jaw, and down her neck. Suddenly Jenna knew what she had to do. She had to take this opportunity. She moved up some and opened her mouth, and action Everest confused for pleasure. He was going to kiss her again when he felt a sharp pain on his shoulder. He jumped back and placed a hand over the area, bringing it back to see blood. "You bit me." He gasped. Jenna took the moment of shock to sprint to the door but he caught her before she could. "What are you doing?!"

"You can't keep me here!" She struggled against his hold around her waist. She screamed loudly and managed to kick him in his shin and flinging the door open. She only made it into the hallway and to the top of the stairs before he tackled her. She let out another scream.

"You are mine Jenna!" He fought against her.

"No!" She tried to crawl to the stairs but he grabbed her legs. Suddenly a gunshot rang in the air. Jenna felt his grip loosen and she looked over her shoulder. Everest was lying unconscious with a gunshot wound in his chest. She looked up to see Derek standing in front of her in his FBI vest and his gun still pointed. She scrambled to her feet and ran to him, wrapping her arms around him.

"Oh God, thank you." She sobbed in relief as he returned the hug.

"You've got someone waiting downstairs for you Jen." He told her and she leaned back.

"Really? He's here?"

"Of course, he wouldn't miss this." He guided her down the stairs and out of the house where Spencer was standing by a police car. He looked up in time to see her and all but ran to embrace her. He pulled her as close as he could to him.

"I love you, I love you." She repeated in his ear. They stood there for a while, holding each other in the midst of chaos. When he leaned back he cupped her now tear streaked face.

"I did everything I could to find you. God, I love you so much Jen, so much." He kissed her and she immediately responded. "I missed you. I need you to never do that again. Never leave me."


	18. She's Safe

**Hope you had a happy Thanksgiving and a great Black Friday. This chapter is actually really short because I only envisioned it ending one way and I didn't want to compromise, I'm sorry but not sorry simultaneously. **

"At first I just kidnapped for fun, but I didn't get any credit and I didn't like that. So I was going to hit where it hurt the most, you know, get someone's attention. I didn't expect for a cop's girl to be so perfect." Everest was confessing to Rossi what he had done. "It wasn't too hard to find her. She's very simple, I like that. She tried to fight a bit when I took her from the parking lot so I had to quiet her down. She was great. My little angel was just so perfect. She cooperated, never put up a fight, and she was so beautiful, even with her hair a mess. Then I brought Maggie to keep her company but all she did was fill Jenna's head with idea. So I moved her away from her and decided not to bring in anyone else, no that I needed to. Nobody else would have been as interesting as my little angel." Everest thought aloud. Rossi stood and left the room.

"The bastard actually fell in love with her." He told Hotch in slight disbelief.

"We need to make sure he gets put somewhere secure. If he gets out, it's no doubt he would go after Jenna again." They both agreed on it before calling in the policemen to take a written statement.

CM-CM-CM

"I'm fine. I promise." Jenna assured Penelope who was fretfully assessing her while she was in her hospital bed. After she had told Spencer about Maggie, they immediately took her to the hospital. She reported the reaction to chloroform and Everest giving her Benadryl but nothing else had put her in danger.

"Are you sure? Do you need anything?"

"No thanks." Jenna declined but Penelope went to get food anyway. Derek came in and sat next to the bed in a chair.

"You have no idea how worried Anna was about you, how worried I was. We were all scared. You're like family. Jen, you were gone for three full days."

"I know." She nodded. "I just want to move on, whatever it takes. What really helped me was knowing that the best people were looking for me. I had no doubts you guys would find me. Derek, I prayed for you guys to find me." Her voice shook as she thought back to those three days. "I didn't know what to do so I didn't do anything. I took everything he gave me. I didn't scream, I didn't cry. I didn't fight back, even for Maggie." She turned to Derek with tears running down her face. "Was that right? Did I do the right thing? Was that what I was supposed to do?" Derek immediately moved onto the bed beside her and wrapped an arm around her.

"You did just fine; you were perfect." Spencer listened from outside of the hospital room door. He had never wanted anything to happen to her, especially not anything close to what he had been through in his abduction.

"Are you going in?" Spencer turned to see JJ holding two cups of coffee. She held one out to him and he took it gratefully.

"I am, just not now. I'm letting the others have some time with her."

"Yeah," JJ understood, "You'll probably want her all to yourself." Spencer nodded. "You know, Spence, you did really well, finding her." She gave him another smile before going in. Anna hurried down the hall and clearly looked relieved when she saw Spencer.

"Is she safe?" She asked him and he nodded. He looked through the glass and watched as Anna walked in and gave Jenna the tightest hug possible. Penelope returned with a bowl of fruit and Jenna took it appreciatively.

"Yes, thank God she's safe."

CM-CM-CM

"Finally," Jenna smiled when Spencer walked in, "I've been wondering where you were."

"I've been waiting for time alone with you." He came and sat down in a chair. Everyone else had went home and he opted to stay overnight with Jenna. He looked at her in the hospital bed and shook his head.

"What?" Jenna looked at him worried.

"Is my job worth this?" He asked. "Everest picked you because of me. He wanted someone involved with an FBI agent. Jen, I love you and it would kill me if you begin to get targeted because me, my job." Jenna sighed then lifted the sheets back.

"Come on." She ordered gently. He did what she said and pulled the sheets back over them. She interlaced their fingers and rested their hands on his lap before resting her head on his shoulder. "Now, I can't promise you that this will never happen again even odds are in pretty slim. And I can't tell you what to feel, or think, or do. But I can tell you that you gave me hope and I knew that you would find me. You're best at your job. I would hope that anyone else, who gets you on their case, can feel that the best is working to save them."

"I would gladly give my badge for you." He told her quietly into her hair.

"Please don't stop on my account." She turned her head up to him. "Spence, I think I'm going to be fine." She whispered.

"I know; you're tough. Derek told me you were fighting when he got to you."

"Well I had one person in mind." She smiled gently. Cupping her face, Spencer leaned down and kissed her.

"I missed you so much, Jen. I couldn't imagine life without you." He kissed her again.

"I'm sure you would have moved on." She insisted.

"Not from you, never." He stroked her hair lovingly. They laid back and soon he heard her deep breathing.

"I will do a better job keeping you safe Jen. I promise; I will protect you from all of the monsters."


	19. Anatomy

It had been two weeks since Jenna got released from the hospital and gave her statement to the police and she was doing great. Spencer thought it was a little too great.

"Are you sure you're up to going on this trip?" He asked as he watched Jenna pack her suitcase.

"You asked me if I wanted to meet your mother and I said I would and I will. I refuse to let a psycho creepy stalker ruin my chance on meeting my boyfriend's mother." She came from her closet holding two sundresses, one blue and one yellow. She placed each one in front of her body for Spencer to compare. He put one hand over his eyes and pointed. When he moved his hand he saw an un-amused Jenna. He chuckled and pulled her to him by her hips.

"My mother will not care what you are wearing."

"I still want to look nice." She mumbled. He dipped down and kissed her but she didn't respond.

"Alright, let me see them again." He took a step back and watched her hold them up again. "Jen, it's November, you'll freeze."

"So I'll wear a jacket." She shrugged then held them up again.

"I will not advocate you getting sick." He crossed his arms.

"If you don't want to pick just say so." She tossed them both into her suitcase.

"You look beautiful in anything." He tried.

"Did Derek teach you that?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes."

CM-CM-CM

"Spence, the taxi is waiting." Jenna stood by the open door trying to hurry him along.

"Tell him to turn on the meter."

"I did, ten minutes ago." She gave him a stern look as he finally came down the hall with his back and a book. "What are you doing? I told you to pack yesterday."

"I needed to find something good to read on the plane so I didn't have time." He motioned her out the door, locking it behind them.

"You're going to read during the entire plane ride?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, what else would I do?" He looked at her in confusion until she leaned in and kissed him.

"You have a girlfriend now Spence, figure it out." She whispered mischievously when she pulled away before skipping towards the elevator. Spencer looked after her for a moment. What did she mean by that?

CM-CM-CM

"I used to hate flying." Jenna told Spencer as she looked out of the plane window at the tops of the clouds.

"My mom was too scared to let me fly places." He shrugged and Jenna smiled at him.

"She just wanted to keep you safe I bet."

"Yeah, probably. Why were you scared of flying?" He wondered about her previous statement.

"Well I had seen the Titanic and I was pretty convinced any large thing carrying lots of people was doomed." She nodded like it was normal.

"That's actually a common misconception. You only have about a 1 in 11,000,000 of being killed in a plane crash. In fact, more people die falling out of bed each year than they do in plane crashes." He spouted information to her. She only smiled.

"Well now I'm afraid to sleep in a bed." She laughed at his expression and leaned over kiss him.

"Will you two shut up?!" They both turned to an older woman who seemed to be trying to sleep in the seat next to them. She scowled then pulled an eye mask over her eyes and turned her back to them. They looked at each other, and then quietly burst into laughter.

"We're sorry." Jenna apologized.

"Yeah, yeah." The lady dismissed her.

"We should probably sleep." Spencer suggested to her, pulling out the complimentary blanket.

"Good idea." She rested her head on his shoulder and felt him rest his head on hers.

"Night Jenna."

"Goodnight."

CM-CM-CM

Spencer watched Jenna take yet another deep breath as they pulled into the hospital parking lot.

"Jenna, you don't have to be nervous."

"No, you don't have to be nervous, she's your mom. I mean, what if she hates me?" She thought about the awful possibility.

"If anything she'll be overly enthralled, Jen. No one could hate you, you're too perfect." He patted her hand.

"Normally that would work, but it doesn't today." Jenna took another deep breath. They parked and entered the hospital. "It's cold." She mumbled. She should've listened to his warning. Spencer shook his head and shrugged off his jacket, wrapping it around her shoulders.

"I thought you were wearing a jacket?" He made sure she was comfortable.

"I was too nervous, I forgot." She looked at him sheepishly.

"Trust me Jen, when you meet her, you'll see that you were overreacting."

"Spencer!" A doctor came up to them. "It's good to see you, it's been too long. And who is this?" He turned to Jenna.

"Dr. Renner, this is my girlfriend Jenna." He introduced her. Jenna shook hands with the man.

"I can show you two in if you want. I'm heading that way."

"That would be great." Spencer put his hand on Jenna's lower back, leading her with the man. They entered a room where the patients were reading, writing, and passing time.

"There she is." Spencer led them in the direction of the woman who, as far as Jenna knew, was the most important person of Spencer's life. Jenna did a silent prayer as they came in front of her. "Hi mom." He greeted her and Jenna had never seen sheer joy like that before.

"Spencer!" She stood and pulled him into a motherly hug. "I haven't seen you in so long, but I've been getting your letters every day and I enjoy them so much." She went on, gazing at him.

"That's great. Uh, mom I want you to meet someone." He motioned to Jenna.

"Is this the Jenna I've heard so much about?" She asked, pulling Jenna into a hug before she got her answer.

"Yes." Spencer chuckled.

"It's great to meet you Mrs. Reid."

"Oh, please call me Diana." Diana pulled Jenna to the couch she was sitting on, forgetting Spencer. "I've heard the very best about you. You make my Spencer very happy. He writes about you even more than his cases now."

"Only good things I hope." Jenna smiled up at Spencer who had taken a seat on the arm rest next to her.

"There're only good things to tell." He rubbed her back gently.

"I do have to ask." Diana looked to them.

"Anything." Jenna encouraged her to continue.

"How do you get him to eat?" This started a whole new conversation that led to Jenna and Spencer spending the better part of the afternoon talking to his mother. And Spencer had been right; Jenna didn't know why she had been so nervous. They left with promises to visit Diana the next day to say goodbye before they went back home.

"That was fun." Jenna commented as they walked out of the hospital hand in hand.

"Yes, and she loved you, of course."

"Of course."

CM-CM-CM

Jenna crawled onto the hotel bed where Spencer was sitting, reading about anatomy. She curled into his side and looked at the pages of his book.

"That's a lot of words and not enough pictures." She examined the small print.

"It's interesting enough though." He sped through the pages.

"Could you teach me how to read that fast?" She wondered aloud.

"It would take a very long time." He answered as if he had been asked before and used that same answer for everyone.

"What are you reading about now?"

"It is a chapter on the facial bones, the bones in the shoulder girdle and the bones in the thorax." He explained distantly.

"So that's the," She reached up and kissed the base of his neck, "Clavicle?"

"Yes." He grinned at the action but stayed to his book. He loved it when she got bored and wanted his attention. He wanted to see where this would go. She moved into a more convenient position and kissed lightly up his neck, stopping at his jaw.

"And this is the jawbone?" She asked, busying herself with peppering every inch of it with small caresses.

"Actually, it's called the mandible." He was quickly losing concentration.

"I clearly don't care." She pushed the book out of his hands and straddled him, pulling his lips to hers.

"Jenna, I know you're bored but that was a new book." He told her against her lips.

"Your girlfriend is bored Spencer." She told. "Why don't you entertain me?" She asked, leaning back and looking up at him.

"Okay, what do you want to do?" He ran his hands up and down his arms.

"Can we order a movie?" She asked excitedly, like a child.

"Alright." He chuckled.

"And room service?" She gave him puppy dog eyes that he could yet find a way to resist.

"Sure." He nodded and was rewarded with a kiss.

"I've never had room service before." She told him through her excitement. He leaned up and kissed her this time.

"Have I ever told you that I love your excitement?" He asked her.

"No." She shook her head.

"Well I do."

They ordered room service and Jenna demanded that Spencer sit through Forest Gump like "every other American with a sense of cinematic tradition" had. Half way through the movie, Spencer felt Jenna fall asleep with her head on his chest. He kissed the top of her head and decided to finish the movie alone. He had to admit, he wouldn't mind spending the rest of his life like this. With his mother being so happy and Jenna falling asleep on his chest, he wouldn't mind at all.


	20. To Montclair

The next morning, Jenna and Spencer made their way back to the hospital to say their goodbyes.

"It was very nice meeting you Mrs. Reid." Jenna hugged the woman.

"You too dear. Jenna, would you mind getting me a glass of water?" Diana pointed towards the water cooler.

"Absolutely." Jenna went to get it immediately.

"Spencer," Diana called Spencer's attention to her.

"Yes mom?" He wondered if she needed anything else.

"Spencer, I never thought I would say this, but have you thought about marriage?" She asked seriously. Spencer's eyes widened some.

"Marriage?"

"Yes, to Jenna. She's such a sweet girl. She's good for you." Diana insisted before pulling a ring box from under her blanket. "Here, it's the one thing my mother gave me for passing on and you need to have it." She pressed it into Spencer's hand.

"But, mom,"

"Even if something happens between the two of you, God forbid, and you can't use it, you're all grown up now Spencer. You're getting to that age." She winked at him as Jenna came back with a cup.

"Here you are." She handed it over.

"We should get going, mom. We have a plane to catch." Spencer stood and hugged his mother, Jenna following his lead and hugging her one last time. They all said goodbye and Jenna and Spencer left.

"You should visit her more often, she clearly loves seeing you and you enjoy seeing her too." Jenna told him what she saw to be obvious. They were heading to the airport and were, surprisingly, making good time.

"I know, I know." He agreed with her. He always agreed with the idea of visiting his mom more. She saw the look on his face and could tell he wasn't thinking about visiting his mother.

"Are you okay?" She asked him and he suddenly looked at her, as if seeing her in a new light. He looked at her deeply and with meaning. He grabbed her hand and interlaced their fingers. He insisted he was fine as he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it.

"I was just thinking about something my mom said."

"Was it bad?" She thought back to all the things they had said.

"No, it just really made sense." He kissed her hand again.

CM-CM-CM

"Anna I'm home!" Jenna walked into the apartment but it was silent. Suddenly she heard some shuffling and a thump from Anna's room before the door swung open and Anna walked out, followed by Derek.

"Hi." Anna greeted her with a hug, clearly out of breath. Jenna looked between them knowingly but chose not to say anything.

"Hi Derek."

"Hey." He greeted her, rubbing the back of his head. They all looked between each other before Jenna shook her head.

"I'm going to have lunch with Pen now." She turned and left. Anna looked to Derek and started laughing.

"One day she's going to ban me from this place." He chuckled before picking her up and carrying her back to the bedroom.

"Well she'd have to ban me too then."

CM-CM-CM

"Merry Christmas, dear." Jenna kissed Spencer when she met him at the bureau. It had been a few weeks since they visited Vegas and it was now the most wonderful time of the year which meant the annual Christmas party in which everyone was invited. He returned the affection before Jenna spotted Penelope, JJ, Emily, and Anna and went to join the club.

"Looks like things are going good." Rossi and Hotch approached him.

"Really good, actually." Spencer agreed, still looking at Jenna. "How did you know that you wanted to marry someone?" He finally turned to the two of them. Rossi looked to Hotch for the answer. He loved each of his wives but Hotch was more successful in that department.

"Well, I always loved Haley. It was just a matter of becoming old enough to ask her. There was never anyone but her." Hotch thought back to them in high school and their wedding day soon after. "Are you planning on asking Jenna?"

"When we went to Vegas, my mother gave me a ring. She told me it was time to start thinking about marriage, preferably to Jenna."

"Your mother gave you her blessing?" Rossi was surprised. This was serious.

"It's no doubt that I love Jenna. I could spend forever with Jenna. I just don't know if right now is a good time. She's still in school. She wants her PhD. I haven't met her parents. I don't even know if they talk anymore."

"Kid, you've got time to figure it out." Rossi clapped him on the back.

"What's important is if you are sure." Hotch reminded him.

"I'm sure. I've never been more positive. I want to spend the rest of my life with her."

CM-CM-CM

Jenna glanced over to where Spencer was talking to Hotch and Rossi.

"Any plans between you love birds?" Penelope asked Anna and Jenna.

"I'll probably make some phone calls and then we're headed to Rossi's for the Christmas extravaganza." Jenna said the last part lavishly causing the others to chuckle.

"Who are you calling?" Anna asked her. She never really saw her make calls for Christmas.

"You know, just my family and everything." She smiled nervously.

"I don't understand." Emily looked between them. Jenna sighed.

"I don't usually call my family. It's weird."

"I don't either." Emily put herself in the same category.

"It's the opposite for me. My parents would go nuts if I didn't call for every holiday and a couple times in between. Especially now that I have Henry they want to know everything." JJ rubbed her temples dramatically.

"I call friends." Penelope added. "It's fun to catch up."

"I guess so." Jenna agreed hesitantly.

"Why are you calling them now?" JJ asked, noticing her uncomfortable state at the mere talk of hearing their voices.

"Honestly, I love Spencer." She shrugged. "I need them to know that I'm getting older now, that things are getting serious. I don't mean to rush anything but I always dreamed of my mom helping me with my wedding dress, my dad playing with his grandchildren." She looked at them as they stood quietly.

"That is so sweet!" Penelope gushed first and gave her a hug.

"Trust me; you're making the right choice." JJ encouraged her. "It's always good to have your bases covered."

"So you and Spence are getting very serious, have you two…" Emily pushed for details.

"I am not, discussing this." Jenna blushed while the girls laughed.

"Come on, just a little info?" Emily begged.

"That is my que," Anna raised a glass to them and headed to Derek.

"We are taking it slow. I spend the night sometimes but nothing scandalous. I think we're going to wait." Jenna nodded.

"That's cute." Penelope gushed again. "I love you two together."

"Really now?" Jenna asked sarcastically.

"You're my favorite couple."

"Hey!" JJ looked at her disbelief. "I thought I had your vote."

"I'm sorry, love." Penelope touched her arm, "You've been replaced."

CM-CM-CM

The next day was Christmas Eve and Spencer knocked on Jenna's door. Anna opened and immediately bit her tongue at the sight of his Christmas sweater.

"Festive." She commented, letting him in.

"Jen has a need to make me wear one today and tomorrow. You are warned." He looked down at the red long sleeved sweater with Santa, the elves, and the reindeer huddled together for a family portrait.

"Hey, whatever kinky nonsense you two are into is none of my business." She teased. "Jenna's in her room. She's been in there for a while; I decided to give her some space."

"What for?" He was immediately concerned.

"She's calling her family which, in the five years I've known her; I've never seen her do so I can only imagine the difficulty. Hell, I've never even seen her family and I think they live kind of close." She motioned him to her room and he went to it, knocking softly. Jenna opened the door and motioned him in. Her cheeks were tear stained and her eyes looked tired. She was still on the phone as she closed the door.

"Yeah, I mean, yes sir." She corrected herself. "Daddy, I know. I will, I promise. Okay, I love you." She hung up and tossed the phone on the bed with a sigh. She walked over to Spencer, wrapping her arms around his waist and burying her face in his chest. Spencer embraced her and quietly placed his chin on top of her head. He waited for her to talk.

"We have to visit them now." She informed him quietly.

"I think I would enjoy that." He smoothed down her hair.

"Well they only live in Montclair so it's not far, half an hour, forty five minutes tops." She closed her eyes, enjoying his gestures.

"Would you like to go today?" He offered to her, causing her to look up at him.

"Today? Like, right now?"

"Sure, why not? It's the holidays and I'm sure they'd like that." He looked down at her.

"You really want to go?" She asked, shocked. He reached up and cupped her face, wiping her damp cheeks.

"I really want to make you happy. Why were you crying?"

"All of the memories at once."

"Good?"

"And bad." She added. "So Montclair?"

"Yes, to Montclair."

**It's been so long, I know. And this is short, I know. But I went and got interested in a different show like a dummy but I still enjoy writing this so no worries.**


	21. The Family

**I don't really know how to apologize for the THREE MONTHS I haven't updated. I think that's only happened to me once but I had gotten sick or something. I was not sick, I was lazy and I think at one point I had completely forgotten I had a story open because this was my first story in a long time. So… Sorry.**

"My dad is a football fanatic, New York Giants, and my mom loves to entertain so there'll probably be half of my family at the house and a bunch of food." Jenna filled Spencer in on her family as they headed to the house she spent half her childhood in. She glanced over at Spencer and grinned. He had the same look in his face that she had when they went to see his mother. "Spence, don't be nervous."

"It's your family, Jen, your dad." He was nervous beyond compare. Jenna reached over and ran a hand through his hair before leaning in and giving him a reassuring kiss.

"I love you, okay? That means they'll love you too." She kissed him again.

"I have to drive, Jenna." He chuckled as he looked around her to see the road.

"Well why don't you pull over?" She kissed his jaw suggestively, but then sat back. "But really, it's just up here." She pointed to a house that brought memories flooding back instantaneously. They pulled up to the curb, parking behind one of many cars. "Good Lord, she invited the lot of them." Jenna looked out the car window then at Spencer. "Let's party." They both stepped out of the car and it took a split second for the door to swing open and a man to come out with his arms wide open.

"My girl!" He came towards Jenna.

"Dad!" Jenna suddenly felt herself become a little girl again as she ran into her father's arms.

"Jenna!" Another voice came from the door as her family milled into her yard.

"Hi mom." Jenna hugged her mother then quickly turned to Spencer before her cousins, aunts, and uncles put in their fair share. "Everyone, this is my boyfriend Spencer." There was a slight silence as Spencer waved awkwardly.

"Well come here son!" Jenna's dad reached out and grabbed his hand. "I'm Luke Moore," He motioned to Jenna's mom, "My wife Michelle."

"It's very nice to meet you."

"You two come on in!" Michelle ushered both of them to the house. "We have tons of food for you."

CM-CM-CM

Jenna walked into the kitchen with Spencer right behind her.

"You have a big family." He noted.

"Yes, and we see all of them. " Jenna chuckled. "Just don't be shy, we don't like that. We're noisy but friendly." Just then her parents walked in.

"Spencer, do you want something to eat?" She mothered him as she led him into the dining area.

"She's gonna fatten that boy up." Luke looked after them then turned to Jenna again, pulling her into another hug. "I missed you sweetheart."

"I missed you too. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lose touch. I thought you'd be made at me for being gone for so long."

"Of course not." He released her after one last squeeze. "I'm just glad you're okay. You are okay aren't you?"

"I'm amazing. That's sort of why I came. I wanted you guys to meet Spencer. We're serious and if anything else comes up, I don't want you to be strangers." Her dad eyed her, making her laugh. "What?"

"I'm going to need to check this kid out."

"Dad, you'll love him. I promise."

"He's that good, huh?" He asked her. Jenna nodded. "Alright, I won't be too hard but he's still not good enough for my girl, nobody is."

"Thanks dad."

CM-CM-CM

"Who's better Cindy, the Giants or the Cowboys?" Jenna asked the eight year old girl.

"Come on, Cindy, you know you like those cheerleaders." Jenna's cousin Daniel tried to convince Cindy. They had stopped the girl in the hallway during their heated discussion.

"But that's the only good thing about them." She reminded her. They both looked at her in anticipation.

"Cowboys!" She yelled then ran away.

"Dammit!" Jenna snapped.

"I told you!" Daniel pointed in her face.

"This only proves that she doesn't know what she's saying." Jenna looked around him and into the kitchen where Spencer was standing. Daniel followed her gaze.

"Jenna, who is this kid?" He nodded towards Spencer. "What happened to Johnny football and the all American boys you used to hang around with?"

"I don't know. I just found Spencer and I love him. I really love him." She smiled as she saw her dad and two of her Uncle's encircle him, probably trying to figure him out.

"So have you told Chris?" He saw the guilt was over her face. "When's the last time you went up to see him?"

"It's been over a year." She admitted quietly. He shook his head.

"You know how guilty he feels? The last thing he needs is the idea that you hate him or something."

"Don't be dramatic." She told him.

"You think he gets as happy to see me as he does you? He asks about you every time I see him." She looked down and he just shook his head. "I don't know what's up with you lately. No one's seen you in years; you act like a stranger around your family. What, are you ashamed now or something?"

"No." She shook her head. She could feel the heat of oncoming tears rise under her skin.

"Then what?"

"I just, I needed to take a breath and unfortunately that took five years." She wiped away a stray tear. He sighed then pulled her into a hug.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to grill you there. Just wanted to know." He left her and she went into kitchen where her dad was patting Spencer on the back.

"Hey!" Her dad greeted her. "You've got a good one here Jenna, an FBI agent, sharp as a tack, good kid." Jenna smiled at Spencer who let out a quiet exhale, relieved. The men all cleared out and Michelle came in to clear some dishes. Everyone had always told her that she was a snapshot of her mother when she was younger.

"I'm so happy you've come, dear." Her mom embraced her.

"Thanks mom. Sorry it took so long."

"It only matters that you're here. And with a cute boy too." He mom went back to clearing dishes. "How long have you two been together?"

"Almost a year, about ten months or so."

"This sounds serious." Her mother smiled at her knowingly. Jenna nodded.

"I know, it is. I just love him." She picked up plates to put in the sink.

"Do you see yourself with him in the future?"

"Absolutely." She didn't hesitate. "If he asked me today I'd say yes." Michelle stopped with the dishes and looked at her daughter.

"My little girl is all grown up." She said finally, embracing her again. "If he does, I want to know first. I always wanted to help with your wedding decorations." She stepped back and wiped away tears.

"Mom I'm not even engaged, calm down." Jenna laughed.

"Not yet anyway."

CM-CM-CM

"You all come back soon. I'm expecting a lot of visits now." Michelle told them. They were both given hugs. Luke hugged Jenna then shook Spencer's hand.

"You remember what I told you now." He looked Spencer in the eye, earning a quizzical look from Jenna.

"I will sir." Spencer nodded. They said their last goodbyes and headed to the car.

"That wasn't so bad." Jenna noted once they had driven away.

"Not at all. I really enjoyed myself. You have a great family." They stopped at a stop light and Jenna took advantage of the situation by gently turning Spencer's head to her and giving him a brief but meaningful kiss.

"Thank you." She smiled. He returned it and kissed her again.

"Anything for you."

**Alrighty, I hoped you enjoyed it. Now, on a side note, it's been weeks sense that episode about Spencer's "girlfriend" getting shot. I just wanted to ask you all what you thought about that because I didn't really like it. I was kind of like, **

"**Are you running out of plot lines or something?"**

**I was just confused on why they randomly put Spencer through that for no reason. I understand the sweet love factor but why did she die so soon? I guess I want another perspective on it. Thoughts? Comment please! **


	22. Doctor, Doctor

Over the next five months, things were moving forward for everyone. Anna laid her skates to rest at McQueen's to officially work as a nurse in the nearby hospital, Wendy finally hired a new team of people, giving Mike some assistance, and, now that their secrets had been shared, they could comfortably grow closer to each other. Since they were so close, the couple often went to the Moore household in Montclair for barbeques, dinner, and even football games (Spencer finally understood the enjoyment in the sport). Now it was May and they were sharing yet another big moment together.

"Can you believe it?" Anna took another picture of Jenna who was putting on her heels.

"Anna, seriously, could you please stop?" She looked around for her bag.

"Hell no. You're graduating, Jenna." Anna pulled her into a hug. "You're going to be Doctor Jenna Moore. I'm so proud of you." Jenna returned the hug. She was like a sister to her.

"I know. Thank you for being here for me, for always being here."

"Always." Anna fought back the tears. When they let go, Anna snapped another quick picture.

"Next year, when you complete your DNP, don't even complain because I'm going to be worse." She glared. They both gathered their things and headed out of her room where Spencer and Derek were. They decided to carpool, Spencer and Jenna, Derek and Anna.

"Your family and everyone are going to meet us there." Spencer stood when they came in.

"Great, so are we ready to get this show on the road?" Jenna looked at her watch, worried that she was going to be late. Spencer smirked. It took some convincing to remind her that it wasn't very likely they would be so late that she would miss her entire graduation ceremony.

"We are all set, Doctor." Derek responded proudly.

"It's not official yet."

CM-CM-CM

"Jenna!" A group consisting of her parents and Danny, the BAU team and Jack, Wendy and Mike, and finally, Spencer, approached her when her ceremony was over. Needless to say, her family and friends caused quite the uproar when her name was announced and she walked across the stage. She got entangled in a group hug that was far too loving.

"Guys, I can't breathe." She wheezed out from her spot in the center. She was immediately released from captivity and, after lots of pictures, was free to go.

"You can invite all your friends to the house on Saturday sweetie, we are going to celebrate." Her mother kissed her forehead.

"Okay mom." Jenna kissed her cheek then turned to her dad who instantly engulfed her in a hug.

"I'm so proud of my little girl." He gave her a tight squeeze.

"Thank you daddy. I'll be there on Saturday so don't get too sappy." She teased. She sent her family and friends off until it was just the BAU crew.

"Are you a Doctor?" Jack looked up at her.

"I sure am." She smiled down at him.

"Cool!" He jumped up and gave her a high five.

"I'm proud of you." Spencer gave her a kiss, making Jack scrunch up his little nose.

"Ew!" The group laughed.

"Alright buddy, give Jenna a hug." Hotch signaled their departure. Jenna kneeled down and gave him a tight hug which was followed by a hug from Hotch before their left. JJ departed with Henry in mind. That left Emily, Penelope, Derek, Anna, Spencer, and Jenna.

"So who's ready to get drunk celebrate?" Anna asked the remaining crowd who immediately cheered.

It was time to party.

CM-CM-CM

Spencer and Derek watched from the bar as their girls danced in the crowd of the club.

"You should be proud Reid, she's a catch." Derek motioned to Jenna.

"I am proud. She's been looking forward to this for a long time. I'm very proud." His eyes were trained on her though. He had never seen her dance in the 'club scene' before and had never seen her dance in the way she was dancing with Anna. It was playful and sexy. The song was over and the two came over to them.

"Spencer, you should come dance." Anna suggested then Jenna agreed.

"Yeah, come dance with me." But Spencer only shook his head.

"I'm not much of a dancer." He denied the request. The DJ began a new song and Derek looked to Anna.

"How about a dance?" He watched as her eyes glinted mischievously. Spencer and Jenna watched on curiously.

"Sorry, I'm dating someone." She smirked and he returned it.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah," She nodded. "He's tall, dark, and handsome, really sexy."

"Lucky for you, I'm all those things and I'm a great dancer."

"Fine, one dance and you can buy me a drink afterwards." Anna pulled him out to th e dance floor.

"What was that?" Spencer asked Jenna.

"They do that sometimes. They pretend that they don't know each other them flirt with each other." She shrugged before changing the subject. "Now how about that dance?" He shook his nose but she pulled out a secret weapon, puppy dog eyes. "Please?"

"Fine." He caved almost immediately. Jenna giddily led him onto the dance floor where she started to move to the music. She could since his discomfort so, putting his hands on her waist and her arms around his neck, she gave him the cardinal rule of dancing.

"Just feel the music." She started moving her hips and, after a hesitant moment, he began to let go. It was Jenna's night and she wanted to dance. He began to guide her hips to the beat, an action that pleasantly surprised her, but one that she definitely didn't complain about. Turning so her back was to his front, she continued dancing, feeling Spencer's hands move, one to her hip and one around her waist, pulling her closer. Jenna turned her head and brought him down to a kiss.

"Holy…" Penelope watched on from the sidelines with Emily.

"My god, he's become a man." She nodded in approval. There once awkward Dr. Reid was now actually dancing, very sexily they might add, with his girlfriend. Who would have ever thought?

"No arguments here." Penelope raised her drink to them in cheers.

CM-CM-CM

Their celebration ended around midnight and, after making sure everyone was safe to drive and on their way home, Jenna and Spencer climbed into his car. Jenna grabbed Spencer's hand as they made their way to his apartment. She couldn't help but smile at him.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Spencer glanced over at her. "Is it my dancing? Have I ruined my future with you because of my dancing?" He asked her goodheartedly, making her laugh.

"No, you did very well. I got some evil glares from jealous girls all over the club."

"Really?" His cheeks burned a bit with his surprise.

"Hell yeah, babe. You've got that wicked-smart-but-totally-kinky-good-guy vibe." She nodded to him. "Like, you can really wear a girl out but you'd call the next day too." Spencer just shook his head.

"Where do you get this stuff?" He leaned over and quickly kissed her temple.

"It's true. Why do you think I was attracted to you? You're cute for one, then you actually have a job, that's two, then your glasses and your IQ are just icing on the cake. All things considered, you're a total babe magnet."

"Well, you're not too bad yourself." He rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand.

"I'm not too bad? Some waitress throws herself at you in a diner." She thought back to when they first met.

"Not some waitress, you. You came around the corner singing Elvis and you told me to sit down. I thought you were the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen, an accurate conclusion at the time because it's true."

"Oh, come on. What about Kate Upton? Or that hot chick that played Kelly on Saved by the Bell?" She watched his brows furrow.

"Who are you talking about? It doesn't even matter, you're gorgeous." He kissed her hand.

"Seriously? You never had a crush on Kelly Kapowski?"

"Jen, I don't know who that is." He chuckled at her reaction.

"You need to watch Saved by the Bell."

"No I don't. You're still the most gorgeous woman I've ever seen and nothing is going to change that because you're wonderful and you're smart and I love you."

"Aw, thank you." She reached over and kissed his cheek. "But, seriously."

"Jenna!"


	23. Mrs Spencer Reid

**Hey guys, back so soon. This is the end, can you believe it? It's what we've all been waiting for.**

_**Three Weeks Later…**_

Jenna and Spencer were resting on Spencer's couch as the watched the third season of Star Trek. Jenna had gotten hooked quickly and couldn't stop watching it. Her legs were tucked under her and Spencer's head rested on lap as he lay horizontally. He was having a slight headache and no medicine worked as well as the feeling of Jenna gently running her hands through his hair and massaging his scalp. The episode ended and they both looked to each other.

"Brief intermission." Jenna announced. She looked down at him thoughtfully. "Is there anything I can get for you?" He shook his head and grabbed the hand she wasn't stroking his hair with, kissing it.

"Thank you, but no. You are enough."

"Thank you." She blushed at the endearment. "Are you sure there isn't anything I can do?" She smiled down at him and he realized that everything he had been waiting for had happened. She was out of school now with a degree, he had met her family, and there was nothing he wanted more.

"Can you marry me?"

"Mmmhmm." She nodded then paused, realizing the request. "What?"

"Jenna," He stood and pulled the ring box out of his pocket, "I've been carrying this ring around, waiting for the right day to ask you this. Then I realized, every day I didn't ask you was a day you could've been mine, really and truly mine. So," He gently grabbed her hand and pulled her up to standing before kneeling down on one knee and taking one of her hands, "Ms. Jenna Moore, will you please, _please_ do me the honor of becoming Mrs. Jenna _Reid_?" He opened the box to reveal the ring to her. She stared for a moment, trying to wrap her head around what was happening before she began to nod.

"Yes." She hugged him as he stood. He hugged her back tightly. "Yes, yes, yes."

"Good." Spencer let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding in. When they backed away, Spencer slid the ring on her finger.

"You know," She began through her sniffles, "the left ring finger is the wedding ring finger because it supposedly has the only vein that goes directly to the heart?"

Yep, he made the right choice.

**It's over! I know, so said. It's been a longer than expected process, not gonna lie, but it was worth it. I really enjoyed creating Spencer Reid's other half. I don't know if there will be a sequel or anything but I might do some one shots down the road with Jenna and Spencer, Jenna and Jack, Anna and Derek, the whole team, etc.**

**You all have been a great audience. **

**Until next time, **

**Milify-star**


End file.
